Ein Held sein
by Jane Sheppard
Summary: Während Detective John Sheppard sterbend in der Wüste liegt, denkt er über sein Leben und sein Scheitern nach. Whump, HC, AU
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer:** _Stargate: Atlantis_ gehört dem ScyFy-Channel, MGM, Gekko Productions und was weiß ich wem noch. Diese Fanfiktion wurde zum Spaß geschrieben.

**Anmerkung:** Spoilerwarnung für Deutschland! In dieser Story geht es NICHT um den gewohnten und bekannten Lt. Colonel John Sheppard, sondern um seinen Doppelgänger Detective John Sheppard aus der Episode _5.19 Vegas_.  
Außerdem beziehe ich mich in einigen Punkten auf eine Fanfiktion meiner Freundin/Betaleserin Hyndara (SG-V: 3.17 Reno).

* * *

Gott, es tat weh wie die Hölle! Der Schmerz in seiner Brust bohrte immer tiefer, und er konnte das Blut fühlen, das noch immer aus der Wunde sickerte. Die linke Lunge schien etwas abgekriegt zu haben, jedenfalls fiel ihm das Atmen auf dieser Seite des Brustkorbes schwer und beim Ausatmen schmeckte er immer wieder Blut. Nicht viel, nein, aber er schmeckte es.  
War es so, ein Held zu sein? War er das denn jetzt überhaupt? Nicht vielleicht doch wieder der Verlierer? Der Kollateralschaden?  
Er schluckte Speichel und wünschte sich, noch einmal "Solitary Man" zu hören, wie auf der Fahrt hierher. Das passende Lied für den passenden Tod, elend verreckt in der Wüste von Nevada.  
Es fiel ihm schwer, dennoch schob er seine Hand in sein Jacket und holte seine Brieftasche hervor.  
Wenn schon nicht den Gott Johnny Cash, dann zumindest ...  
Er kämpfte mit dem klebrigen, abgeschabten Leder, bis er endlich hatte, was er wollte: Vier winzige Paßbilder, verknüllt, die Ecken pure Eselsohren, die Farben verblaßt von der Säure seiner Haut.  
Sanft strich er mit dem Daumen über die obersten beiden Fotos.  
Jetzt war er vielleicht ein Held - doch sie würde es nie erfahren. Der Fluch seines Lebens. Was er hatte, was er halten wollte, entglitt ihm. So wie sie ...  
Kein "Solitary Man", nein. Damals nicht.  
John Sheppard schloß die Augen, drückte den Streifen Fotopapier an seine Brust.  
"She loves me strong ..." wisperte er eine Liedzeile nach. "Oh ja ..."  
Er fühlte die Träne nicht, die sich aus seinem Augenwinkel löste.  
Wenn doch nur das Atmen nicht so verdammt schwer wäre!  
Er hustete, spuckte einen Blutklumpen in den Sand und Dreck neben sich.  
Er konnte fühlen, wie das Leben langsam seinem Körper entglitt. So oder ähnlich hatte er schon einmal gefühlt, fiel ihm jetzt wieder ein.  
Ja, gefühlt, ehe sie in sein Leben trat für den unglaublichsten und längsten One-Night-Stand, den sich irgendjemand auch nur ausdenken konnte. Aber damals eben noch nicht.  
Damals hatte er noch geglaubt, an das Heldentum. Daran, daß er ein Held sein konnte.  
Nie jemanden zurücklassen, das war seine Devise gewesen. Niemals jemanden in den Händen des Feindes lassen.  
Ein zynisches Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen.  
Wie sah es jetzt aus? Nein, er hatte nicht zurückgelassen, aber er wurde zurückgelassen. Er konnte es fühlen.  
Aber für einen Moment war er ein Held gewesen. Und für diesen einen Moment hatte er sie an seine Seite gewünscht. Nein, nicht sie, deren Foto er an seine Brust drückte, sondern all die anderen. Die Zweifler und Mißgünstigen. All die, die ihn Zeit seines Lebens kritisiert hatten.  
So dachte er jetzt, ging ihm auf. Aber so hatte er nicht gedacht, als er gegen diesen Alien-Knaben im Ringelpullover angetreten war.  
Er kicherte, verzog dann aber gleich wieder vor Schmerz das Gesicht.  
Freddy Krügers kleiner, schmächtiger aber ebenso tödlicher Cousin. Wie hatte dieser Kanadier ihn genannt? ... Wraith! Genau.  
John sah wieder hoch zu den Sternen.  
Wraith, die Lebenssauger, so hatte dieser Anzug-Typ sie genannt. Und hatte er nicht am eigenen Leibe erfahren, wie diese Wraith agierten? War dieser eine in der Hannibal-the-Canibal-Zelle nicht in seinem Kopf gewesen?  
"Süße, wenn ich dir das erzählen könnte ..." flüsterte er dem Fotostreifen zu.  
Und dann schwand ihm das erste Mal das Bewußtsein ...


	2. Im Tal der Großen Buddhas

**Anmerkung:** Dieses Kapitel widme ich Hyndara, die mir bei den Informationen und den buddhistischen Begriffen sehr weitergeholfen hat.

* * *

**_2003, Afghanistan, Hindukusch, Hochtal von Bamiyan:_**

"Das sind sie also ..."  
John fühlte, wie etwas in ihm zerbrechen wollte, als er von seinem Helikopter weg zum Rand der Klippe trat und zum ersten Mal einen echten Blick auf die gegenüberliegende Felswand werfen konnte.  
Sich an seine humanistische Bildung erinnernd wurde ihm übel bei dem Anblick. Nichts als ein riesiger Geröll- und Schutthaufen, aus dem hier und da die Andeutung menschlicher Bearbeitung hervorblitzten.  
"Scheiße, da haben diese Zauselbärte aber ganze Arbeit geleistet!" stöhnte eine Stimme neben ihm.  
John nickte mit zugeschnürter Kehle, sich an die Fotos erinnernd, die er als Kind gesehen hatte. Die so vermißte Stimme seiner Mutter stieg aus den Tiefen der Erinnerung hervor:  
"Der große Buddha ist Schahmama, die dem kleineren, König Solsol, den Weg bereitet."  
Er blinzelte den vermeintlichen Staub aus den Augen und räusperte sich vernehmlich.  
"Die Taliban haben ganze Arbeit geleistet. Da gebe ich dir recht, Steve", sagte er dann endlich.  
Seit er als kleiner Junge auf den Knien seiner Mutter geritten und die Fotos aus diesem verwunschenen Märchenländern Asiens bestaunt hatte, war es sein Wunsch gewesen, dieses Wunder menschlichen Schaffens einmal mit eigenen Augen sehen zu können. Und jetzt, da er hier war ...  
"Sie haben wochenlang auf die Statuen geschossen, damals im Frühjahr", begann Yusuf im gebrochenen Englisch zu erklären. Yusuf, dieser kleine Afghane, den John auf einem Basar in Kabul aufgetrieben hatte.  
Yusuf stammte aus Bamiyan, er war hier aufgewachsen und kannte die Geschichten und Legenden, die sich um diesen Ort rankten. Es hatte nicht einmal besonderen Zuredens gekostet, um ihn dazu zu bringen, sie herzubringen und ihnen das Tal zu zeigen. Eher war es Schwerstarbeit gewesen, seine Mannschaft von den Vorzügen der afghanischen Landschaft zu überzeugen.  
John wäre notfalls auch allein und in einem Jeep hergekommen, aber Colonel Myers war ohnehin schon schlecht auf ihn und seine Extra-Touren zu sprechen. Wenn er die anderen dabei hatte, konnte er zumindest immer noch eine Ausrede finden, die das ganze Team umfaßte.  
"Aber Buddha Dipamara und Buddha Shakyamuni haben den Taliban getrotzt", fuhr Yusuf mit unüberhörbarem Stolz in der Stimme fort. "Erst als sie uns zwangen, das Dynamit in den Buddhas zu verteilen ..." Yusuf rieb sich die Nase und schwieg mit gesenktem Kopf.  
Das Ergebnis sah John deutlich vor sich: Die beiden riesigen Felsnischen, mühsam in den Sandstein getrieben vor hunderten von Jahren, waren gefüllt mit Schutt, die buddhistischen Fresken, die hinter der vorderen Statue (eigentlich hinter beiden, doch John konnte von hier aus nur die vordere sehen) angebracht gewesen waren, waren ebenfalls zerstört, die Mehrzahl der Zugänge zu den winzigen Gebets- und Klausehöhlen verschüttet. Ein einziges Debakel!  
"Wir hätten viel früher eingreifen sollen", flüsterte John sich selbst zu und schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.  
"Shep, sorry", Steve berührte ihn an der Schulter. Als er sich zu seinem jungen Kopiloten umdrehte sah er deutlich die Verwirrung in dessen Gesicht. "Wer oder was ist Schüttelmama?"  
Innerlich stöhnte John auf, doch es stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln auf seine Lippen.  
Steve zeigte zumindest soviel Interesse an diesem Hochtal, daß er eine solche Frage stellte. Mickey und Fizz dagegen hatten es sich mit einer Auswahl internationaler Bierdosen im hinteren Teil des Helikopters bequem gemacht.  
"Buddha Shakyamuni ist der Buddha der Gegenwart", erklärte John, zuckte dann mit den Schultern. "Der gute alte Siddharta Gautama, der Gründer des Buddhismus."  
Steve nickte, wenn ihm auch deutlich anzusehen war, daß diese Information etwas viel war. "Und dieser andere ... Diorama?"  
Yusuf gab einen glucksenden Laut von sich, schwieg jetzt aber.  
"Buddha Dipamara ist der Buddha der vergangenen Zeitalter", berichtigte John schmunzelnd. "Der Typ, der vor Siddharta auf den Dreh mit dem Buddhismus kam."  
Steve runzelte die Stirn. "Aber ..."  
"Welten, Major. Erklären Sie es mit den Welten", half Yusuf.  
John sah von einem zum anderen, verschränkte dann endlich die Arme vor der Brust. "Also gut, auch wenn das nicht die reine Lehre ist", zwinkerte er Yusuf zu. "Zeitalter, oder Weltalter gibt es viele, vergangene wie zukünftige. Der Buddha Dipamara ist der Buddha dieser vergangenen Weltalter, quasi einer ... einer paralellen Erde." Einen Moment lang überlegte er, bis er glaubte, einen passenden Vergleich gefunden zu haben: "Wie bei 'Sliders'."  
Wirklich überzeugt schien Steve immer noch nicht, doch er nickte.  
John wandte sich wieder des Zerstörungswerkes zu und konnte kaum mehr als den Kopf schütteln.  
"Eineinhalb tausend Jahre. Und dann kamen die Taliban ..." seufzte er, stutzte dann, als er kurz nach unten blickte.  
Steve hatte sich derweil ein Stück weiter den Talsturz entlang von ihnen entfernt, doch er blieb in sicherer Distanz zur Kante.  
Der Junge war in Kalifornien aufgewachsen, und man merkte es ihm an. Er wußte, wie er sich in einem Erdbebengebiet zu verhalten hatte.  
"Sie wissen viel, Major", wandte Yusuf sich jetzt an ihn.  
John bückte sich und hob einen kleinen, etwa handtellergroßen Flußkiesel auf. Mit dem Daumen strich er über die eingeritzten Zeichen.  
"Sagen wir, Bamiyan und ich haben eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit", antwortete er ausweichend, warf den Stein spielerisch in die Luft, um ihn dann sehr sorgsam wieder aufzufangen und erneut mit einem Finger die kunstvollen Schriftzeichen darauf nachzuziehen.  
"Es kommen also wieder Pilger her?" fragte er niemand im Besonderen.  
"Sie sind nie fort gewesen", antwortete ihm Yusuf.  
John nickte gedankenverloren, sah mit schwerem Herzen wieder zu dem Trümmerfeld hinüber.  
"Wir waren viel zu spät", murmelte er erneut, wollte sich abwenden und zurück zum Helikopter gehen. Je eher sie wieder in Kandahar waren, desto besser. Und hier hatte er ohnehin nichts mehr zu tun.  
Yusuf stellte sich ihm unvermutet in den Weg und sah zu ihm auf.  
"Sie sind anders, Major", stellte der Afghane schließlich fest. "Ihnen geht das hier nahe."  
John versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, das gründlich mißlang, wenn er Yusufs Miene richtig deutete.  
"Dieses Tal war ein Weltkulturerbe", verteidigte er sich lahm.  
Yusuf schüttelte den Kopf. "Da ist mehr, das habe ich schon in Kabul gesehen", entgegnete er in seinem gebrochenen Englisch. "Sie sind nicht hier, um sich zu beweisen. Sie wollen wirklich helfen."  
John sah wieder auf den Mani-Stein, den er immer noch umklammert hielt. Und einen Moment lang wünschte er, er könne Sanskrit lesen. Es würde ihn wirklich interessieren, was auf diesen Stein graviert worden war.  
"Allah ist groß, und er hat für alles Verständnis", sagte Yusuf.  
Auch für all die Toten vom 9/11? Gab es dafür überhaupt irgendeine Entschuldigung? Konnte irgendein Gott tatsächlich so großmütig sein?  
"Die Taliban haben das nicht verstanden, und auch Ihre Leute verstehen das nicht, Major", fuhr Yusuf fort.  
Ja, das wußte er, schließlich war er weder blind noch taub. Der American Way-of-Life war eben doch nicht überall und auf alles anwendbar. Vor allem nicht in einem Land wie diesem.  
John sah wieder in das Tal hinunter.  
Hier hatte die Seidenstraße entlang geführt, durch dieses verschlafene, märchenhafte Hochtal. Als noch kein Europäer auch nur ahnte, was sich hinter dem Atlantik befand waren hier kostbare Waren, vielleicht sogar Prinzessinnen wie aus 1000-und-1-Nacht, Abenteurer, Händler und Glücksritter entlanggekommen. Städte wie Samarkand waren von hieraus besucht worden ...  
Nein, sie hatten getan, was sie tun konnten in ihrem Krieg gegen den Terror. Jetzt mußten sie der Bevölkerung helfen, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen nach Jahren des islamistischen Regimes der Taliban. Aber niemand sollte versuchen, diesen Menschen den Amerikanismus aufzudrücken, denn dann würde die Lüge, die sie lebten, sehr viel schneller aufgedeckt werden.  
"Ich wünschte, es gäbe mehr wie Sie, Major", schloß Yusuf seine kurze Rede. Der kleine Afghane verbeugte sich. "Mehr Helfer und weniger Fanatiker - auf beiden Seiten. Dann könnten wir gemeinsam die Schätze dieses Landes retten."  
John betrachtete wieder den Mani-Stein in seiner Hand.  
"Sie haben recht, Yusuf", sagte er endlich. "Aber es gibt eben nie genug Helfer."  
"Shep? Das HQ!" brüllte Mickey vom Helikopter.  
John blickte auf und sah, wie Steve zu ihrem Hubschrauber zurückeilte.  
"Wir müssen zurück", wandte er sich an Yusuf.  
Der lächelte. Seine Hand umschloß Johns, die noch immer den Mani-Stein hielt. "Seien Sie gesegnet, Major. Gehen Sie."  
John war verwirrt, löste seine Hand ... und der mit einem Segensspruch gravierte Stein fiel zu Boden. "Was ist mit Ihnen?"  
Yusuf beugte sich nach dem Stein und drückte ihn John dann wieder in die Hand. "Einer muß mit der Versöhnung und dem Wiederaufbau beginnen, denken Sie nicht?" fragte er mit einem Lächeln.  
John verstand. Er nahm den Stein mit einem dankbaren Nicken und verstaute ihn in einer der Taschen seiner Tac-Vest, während er zu seinem Helikopter zurückeilte.  
Yusuf sah ihm lächelnd nach. Dann beugte er wieder den Rücken und begann ... die kleinen Steinhaufen, die die Pilger aufgetürmt hatten in all den Jahrhunderten, wieder aufzubauen ...


	3. Der Beginn eines verhängnisvollen Tages

John empfand es schlicht als seine persönliche Pflicht, sich um seinen Black Hawk zu kümmern, vor allem, wenn es bald in einen Einsatz gehen sollte, so wie heute.  
Fliegen war für ihn etwas natürliches. Zeit seines Lebens hatte er sich bereits gefragt, warum die Menschheit keine Flügel besaß. Sich in der Luft zu bewegen, den weiten, unbegrenzten Himmel über sich, alle Zwistigkeiten, Sorgen und Nöte auf der Erde zurücklassen, das war ein normaler Zustand für ihn. Und seit er einen Flugschein hatte, hatte er wirklich jede Chance genutzt, die sich ihm bot, um in der Luft sein zu können.  
Nur ein Traum, der war für ihn bisher unerreicht: Der Weltraum! Er wollte ins All, ein SpaceShuttle fliegen und sich einmal ansehen, was er nur aus diversen Filmen und Dokumentationen kannte.  
Bewerbungen hatte er schon mehr als genug an die NASA geschickt. Er hatte sogar entgegen den Wünschen seines Vaters ein Studium in Maschinenbautechnik begonnen - das er dann aber abbrechen mußte, als er das erste Mal auf einen anderen Kontinent versetzt wurde.  
Der einzige wirklich positive Punkt an der Air Force war für ihn schlicht das Fliegen, egal ob nun Versorgungsflugzeuge, Jäger und Bomber oder, wie jetzt eben, Helikopter. Nur in der Luft konnte er sich wirklich frei fühlen. Und um diesen Zustand der Freiheit wirklich auskosten zu können, mußten die ihm zugeteilten Maschinen in einem Top-Zustand sein. Und ihm als Pilot oblag es, eben diesen Top-Zustand zu erreichen und zu kontrollieren.  
So kam es, daß er als einer der ersten im Hangar war, nur umgeben von den Technikern, die die Maschinen warteten, die Tanks füllten und die Systeme kontrollierten.  
Die heutige Offensive sollte einen entscheidenen Punkt bringen in diesem Krieg. Die Allierten Truppen würden weit in das Gebiet der Taliban eindringen. Und die Aufgabe der Helikopter war es, die Truppen zu transportieren, da der Landweg schlecht kontrollierbar oder gar unpassierbar war.  
John fühlte einen gewissen Adrenalinschub, den ersten, der ihn aufpeitschen wollte. Doch noch kontrollierte er sich, ebenso wie er den Helikopter kontrollierte.  
Er würde nicht in die direkten Kampfhandlungen eingreifen, dafür waren andere zuständig. Er sollte ausschließlich Truppen transportieren und eventuell bei möglichen Evakuierungen helfen, mehr nicht.  
Fromme Wünsche derer, die die Schlachten an Reißbrettern planten ...  
Unwillkürlich fiel Johns Blick auf die hintere Wand des Hangars, wo neben den Dienst- und Flugplänen auch ein kleiner Schrein für die gefallenen Piloten dieses Krieges angebracht worden war. Bekannte Gesichter, Männer und Frauen, mit denen er zusammen teils auf engstem Raum gelebt hatte zu Beginn des Einsatzes, als es noch keinen Bodenstützpunkt gab. Damals waren sie alle eingepfercht gewesen auf zwei Flugzeugträgern, die im persischen Golf kreuzten. Dagegen waren die zugigen Wellblechhütten, die sie jetzt als Quartiere benutzten, Luxusvillen!  
Die hintere Tür hinaus in die Mannschaftsräume des Flugpersonals öffnete sich wieder, gerade als John aus "seinem" Black Hawk kletterte.  
"Hey, Shep!" grüßte eine bekannte Stimme.  
Als er sich, auf der metallenen Türschiene balancierend, so gut wie möglich umdrehte, lachte ihm ein schmales Gesicht entgegen.  
"Morgen, Holland", grüßte er zurück.  
Der Sanitätsflieger kam schnellen Schrittes näher, lehnte sich dann gegen das Chassi mit überkreuzten Armen und blickte zu ihm hoch.  
"Der Alte ist auf dem Weg hierher. Und er hat verdammt schlechte Laune", warnte Holland ihn.  
John stöhnte innerlich auf, nickte aber, während er noch kurz eine der Aufhängungen des Hauptrotors überprüfte. Er mußte beileibe kein Hellseher sein, um sich zusammenreimen zu können, zu wem Myers wieder wollte.  
"Du solltest wirklich vorsichtiger werden, Shep", fuhr Holland fort. "Hey, wir alle machen unsere Extratouren, das weißt du. Aber du fällst immer aus dem Rahmen."  
John warf dem Sanitätsflieger einen leidenden Blick zu. "Manchmal haben Vorgesetzte einen aber auch auf den Kieker", gab er zu, kletterte jetzt endlich vom Helikopter herunter und lehnte sich neben Holland gegen das Chassi.  
"Wie geht's deiner Kleinen?" fragte er dann.  
Holland grinste. "Fatima? Hervorragend." Ein verklärter Ausdruck trat in seine Augen. "Weißt du, das Kleine ist jetzt weit genug. Hat sich gestern das erste Mal bewegt."  
John nickte verständnisvoll.  
Fatima war eine junge Flüchtlingsfrau, die Holland als blinden Passagier mitgenommen hatte aus einem zerstörten Dorf. Ihre Familie war nicht aufzutreiben, weder über das Rote Kreuz, noch über deren muslimischen Pendant des Roten Halbmondes. Bekannte und Nachbarn hatten erzählt, daß das Haus komplett zerstört worden war.  
Fatima war allein, und sie war westlicher erzogen worden als in Afghanistan erlaubt. Ob es zu Beginn pure Dankbarkeit gewesen war konnte später niemand mehr sagen. Nur, daß sie und Holland schließlich eine Beziehung begannen. Wenn der Einsatz des Captains beendet sein würde, also in einigen Monaten, wollte er die inzwischen schwangere Fatima mit in die Staaten nehmen und dort heiraten. John, der beileibe kein Beziehungsexperte war, glaubte an das Paar. Still in sich beneidete er Holland sogar um diese Beziehung, zumindest ein kleines bißchen ...  
"Das ist ..."  
Mit einem lauten Knall flog die Hangartür wieder auf und prallte gegen die Metallwand. Wie ein riesiger Gong hallte dieser Knall durch die große Halle.  
Holland, der mit dem Rücken zur Tür stand, drehte sich um. "Ach du ..." Mit einem mitleidigen Grinsen nickte er John zu. "Viel Glück, Shep. Wir sehen uns später."  
Der hatte plötzlich einen pelzigen Geschmack auf der Zunge, als er Colonel Myers schnurstracks und mit dunkelrotem Gesicht auf sich zumarschieren sah. Und in dessen Schlepptau ... Mickey!  
"Kleiner Verräter", flüsterte John sich selbst zu und schoß einen wütenden Blick auf seinen Bordschützen ab. Daß Holland ihm noch aufmunternd die Schulter klopfte, ehe er ging, nahm er gar nicht mehr wahr. Statt dessen trat er seinem Vorgesetzten entgegen und grüßte demonstrativ stramm, während sich immer mehr Luftwaffenangehörige im Hangar einfanden.  
Eine Gardinenpredigt stand bevor, und jeder einzelne der anderen, ob Luft- oder Bodenpersonal, war mehr als froh, nicht das Ziel des Zornes ihres aller Vorgesetzten zu sein.  
Colonel Myers baute sich vor John auf. Ein wenig lächerlich wirkte diese Szene schon, war der Colonel doch mehr als einen halben Kopf kleiner als sein Untergebener. Dennoch aber strahlte Myers Autorität - und vor allem Wut - aus. Genug, um das leiseste Gemurmel im Keim zu ersticken.  
"Sheppard!" begann der Colonel jetzt.  
John kniff kurz die Lippen zusammen. "Sir, Colonel, Sir", grüßte er Myers. "Einen guten Morgen, Sir."  
"Drauf geschissen, Sheppard!" Myers trat drohend noch einen Schritt näher. "Vor allem, wenn's von Ihnen kommt!"  
John schluckte.  
Es war nicht die erste öffentliche Demütigung von seiten seines Vorgesetzten. Bisher allerdings hatte er aber noch nie einen Verräter in seinem eigenen Flugteam gehabt.  
Was hatte Mickey nur geritten?  
"Wissen Sie, daß ich nahe daran bin, Sie in Haft nehmen zu lassen, Sheppard?"  
"In Haft, Sir?"  
"Oh ja." Myers nickte. "Oder wollen Sie etwa leugnen, daß Sie und Ihr Team gestern mit einem dieser Muselmanen unterwegs gewesen sind?"  
"Sir, wenn ich erklären dürfte ..."  
"Dürfen Sie nicht!" Dieses Mal war es ein Brüllen.  
John schloß augenblicklich den Mund.  
Was zum Kuckuck hatte Mickey Myers erzählt? Sie waren doch ...  
"Wegen Ihnen mußten wir fast den heutigen Einsatz abbrechen. Wochenlange Vorbereitungen - wegen Ihnen für die Mülltonne!" Myers beugte sich vor, starrte ihm in die Augen. "Sie sind so dicht davor, vor einem Kriegsgericht zu landen, Sheppard!" Mit Daumen und Zeigefinger deutete er einen, vielleicht millimeterbreiten Zwischenraum an.  
"Sir, ich glaube, Sie sind falsch informiert, Sir", wagte John zu bemerken. "Es ist richtig, wir haben uns mit einem Einheimischen getroffen. Aber es ging nicht um geheime Informationen. Er führte uns nach Bamiyan, Sir."  
"Und was ist so besonderes daran?" ätzte Myers ihn an.  
"Die ... die Buddhastatuen, Sir." Johns Stimme versagte, als er Myers ins Gesicht sah.  
"Sind wir die verdammten Blauhelme von der UNO?" knurrte Myers.  
John schüttelte stumm den Kopf.  
"Sind Sie Kunsthistoriker?"  
Wieder ein Kopfschütteln.  
"Wer hat Sie dann ermächtigt, mit Eigentum der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika irgendeine Statue zu besuchen?"  
John hob die Schultern. "Niemand, Sir ..."  
Myers nickte, während ein Raunen durch die immer noch anwachsende Menschenmenge zog.  
John wäre im Moment am liebsten im Boden versunken. Er haßte solche Szenen einfach, dennoch aber brachte er sich immer wieder in Situationen, die in eben einer solchen Bloßstellung endeten.  
Myers starrte ihn wieder an, dann tippte er ihm mit einem Finger gegen die Brust.  
"Ein weiterer Verstoß, Sheppard, und Sie fliegen zurück in die Staaten - und aus der Air Force, dafür werde ich persönlich sorgen", drohte der Colonel. "Auch nur ein falsches Husten und Sie können sich von Ihrer Karriere endgültig verabschieden. Haben Sie das verstanden?"  
John fühlte die Blicke der sie Umstehenden wie Nadelstiche auf der Haut. Langsam begann er zu nicken.  
Myers nickte ebenfalls, winkte Mickey heran. "Sergeant Wood wird Sie beobachten. Eine Extratour und es ist egal, wieviel Ihr Daddy für den Senat gespendet hat. Ist das klar?"  
"Ja, Sir", flüsterte John, plötzlich heiser geworden.  
Mickey grinste siegessicher, und John hätte dem Mann am liebsten seine Faust direkt in dieses Grinsen gerammt.  
"Damit wir uns verstehen, Sheppard", fuhr Myers fort, "ich will diesen Terroristen Bin Laden. ICH will ihn, verstanden? Und Sie sind nur ein Nagel an einem der Finger, die Bin Laden greifen soll. Ich kann Sie jederzeit abschneiden und durchs Klo spülen."  
"Ich habe verstanden, Sir", preßte John irgendwie aus seiner Kehle heraus.  
Myers nickte wieder. Dann drehte er sich abrupt herum und fixierte die versammelte Gemeinde. "Habt ihr nichts zu tun? In einer Stunde ist Einsatzbeginn!"  
Prompt waren alle sehr beschäftigt - außer John, der Myers' Abgang mit hängenden Schultern, aber auch einer odentlichen Portion Wut im Bauch, beobachtete.  
"Das war unfair." Jemand klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf den Rücken. Als er den Kopf drehte sah er seinem Copiloten ins Gesicht.  
"So ist die Air Force. Jeden Tag ein neues Abenteuer." John versuchte sich an Galgenhumor und drehte sich wieder zu seinem Helikopter um. "Wir haben noch zu tun. Komm schon."


	4. Teamentscheidung

Alles war reibungslos verlaufen, die beiden Staffeln Helikopter auf dem Rückflug zur Sammelstelle, um dort zu warten, bis sie wieder benötigt werden würden.  
Karen Hillbrough, ihres Zeichens Lt. Colonel und die Staffelführerin ihres Verbandes, hatte John wie üblich zu ihrem "Flügelmann" erklärt. Etwas, was ihn immer wieder ein wenig mit Stolz erfüllte.  
Karen allerdings war auch eine besondere Frau und noch dazu eine der wenigen, die nicht seinem Charme erlag. Vielleicht wirklich wegen der drei Kinder, den zwei Hunden und ihres Ehemannes wegen, die irgendwo in Maine auf ihre Rückkehr warteten. Vielleicht stimmte aber auch das Gerücht, daß Lt. Colonel Hillbrough in Wahrheit eine verkapte Amazone war, die für Männer eigentlich gar nichts übrig hatte.  
Klar war nur, sie hatte ihren Verband im Griff und erkor regelmäßig die gleichen zu ihren Stellvertretern, und John stand offensichtlich ganz weit oben auf ihrer Liste.  
Vielleicht, so hatte er auf dem sehr ruhigen Hinflug zum Kampfgebiet überlegt, wollte sie ihm auf diese Weise zeigen, daß sie ihm vertraute und ein bißchen Wiedergutmachung leisten, da sie bei Myers nicht eingeschritten war. Andererseits ...  
John gab Steve ein Zeichen und wechselte auf die interne Leitung. Sein Copilot würde die nächsten Minuten den offenen Funkverkehr überwachen und es ihm mitteilen, kam eine wichtige Nachricht herein. John seinerseits rief Mickey, der gelangweilt neben der hinteren Tür saß und ganz offensichtlich nichts zu tun hatte.  
"Warum bist du zum Alten gegangen?" fragte John, sich wohl bewußt, daß der letzte ihrer Viererbande, Fizz, sehr genau mithören konnte.  
"Weil dir mal einer die Grenzen zeigen muß, Shep", kam prompt die Antwort. "Du hättest diesen Ali Baba nie in diesen Heli steigen lassen dürfen."  
"Das war eine Teamentscheidung", widersprach John sofort und drehte sich kurz auf dem Pilotensitz so weit um, daß er den Soldaten ansehen konnte. "Wir sind ein Team!"  
"Scheiße, Mann, wir sind ein Team. Du gehörst aber nicht dazu!" entgegnete Mickey. Trotzig hob er den Kopf und begegnete Johns Blick. "Keine Ahnung, auf welchem Weltrettungstrip du bist, Shep, und ich will auch gar nicht mehr darüber wissen. Ich will meine Ruhe, wenn ich dienstfrei habe. Was anständiges trinken, vielleicht ne Runde Poker - eben was normales! Sicherlich keine Trümmer besichtigen, die früher irgendwas gewesen sind. Und ganz sicher will ich keinen von diesen Ziegenhirten in meiner Nähe haben! Das ist widerlich!"  
"Hüte deine Zunge, Michael", ließ sich unvermutet der letzte des Teams, Fizz, vernehmen. "Ich gehöre nämlich auch zu diesen Ziegenhirten."  
John mußte unwillkürlich schmunzeln, als er aus den Augenwinkeln sah, wie Mickey sich plötzlich aufrichtete. Allerdings mußte er auch zugeben, daß Fizz' Herkunft für ihn ebenfalls ein Rätsel gewesen war. Sicher, seine Haut war dunkler, er trug die üblichen Gesichtszüge für die Menschen hier und er war Moslem, andererseits aber auch amerikanischer Staatsbürger und irgendwo in Illinois aufgewachsen seinem Slang zu Folge.  
"Es war nicht richtig, gleich zum Boß zu gehen", meldete sich nun auch noch Steve zu Wort. "Das hätten wir vier untereinander klären sollen. Du hättest ja nicht mitkommen müssen, Mickey."  
John konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Instrumente, als eine der Leuchten ansprang.  
Karen funkte ihn über Notfrequenz an? Warum?  
Unwillkürlich beugte John sich leicht nach vorn, um zum führenden Black Hawk, der versetzt halb vor dem seinen flog, hinübersehen zu können. Doch gegen das Tageslicht konnte er nicht in die gläserne Kanzel sehen.  
Er schaltete das Funkgerät wieder frei und meldete sich:  
"Kaukasus 06 ruft Kaukasus 01. Was gibt es, Karen?"  
"Südstern hat ein schwaches Signal aus der Kampfzone aufgefangen", kam prompt die Antwort. Selbst durch die statische Verzerrung hindurch konnte er die Besorgnis hören, die Karen empfand. "Ein Notruf von Mothergoose 03."  
Johns Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. "Holland!" entfuhr es ihm.  
"Laut Südstern ist er weit hinter den Linien runtergekommen. Kaukasus 06, wir sollen umgehend zum Sammelpunkt. Nichts unternehmen. Hast du das verstanden, John?"  
"Wir können Holland doch nicht da draußen lassen!" entfuhr es ihm heftiger als er gewollt hatte.  
Fatima! Sie wartete auf die Rückkehr ihres Retters. Die beiden würden Eltern werden, wollten heiraten ...  
John fühlte einen Druck im Kopf, als die Gedanken auf ihn einzuprügeln begannen. Die Atemluft wurde ihm knapp und er mußte sich zwingen, den Steuerknüppel nicht herumzureißen, um schnurstracks zurückzufliegen.  
"Es tut mir leid, John", sagte Karen leise. "Ich dachte nur, du solltest es sofort erfahren. Man arbeitet an einem Rettungsplan."  
"Und wann soll der zum Einsatz kommen, wenn wir nicht sofort zurückfliegen? Soll Holland enden wie Carl?"  
Major Carl Esposito war letztes Jahr abgeschossen worden und den Taliban in die Hände gefallen. John wurde immer noch übel bei dem Gedanken, wie ein Trupp Grenadiere seinen Leichnam schließlich gefunden hatte - entstellt, halb verbrannt und mit teils fehlenden Gliedmaßen. Augenlider, Nase und Lippen hatte man ihm ebenso wie seine Zunge abgeschnitten.  
John hatte die Leiche damals transportieren müssen - und es war der wohl schrecklichste Flug in seinem ganzen Leben gewesen ...  
"Der Captain wird sicherlich nicht so enden wie Esposito. Ist das klar?" Karens Stimme gewann an Schärfe. "Wir fliegen zurück zum Sammelpunkt und warten. Kaukasus 01 Ende."  
Es war plötzlich seltsam still im Helikopter.  
John atmete einige Male bewußt ein und aus ehe er einen Blick auf Steve wagte. Der sah ihn an, und selbst durch die getönten Gläser der Sonnenbrille hindurch konnte John dessen Sorge sehen.  
"Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Fizz plötzlich in die Stille hinein. "Bis HQ und die Regierung sich geeinigt haben, sind Holland und Carter hin."  
Lieutenant Samuel Carter, Copilot von Holland und einer der jüngsten in der ganzen Fliegertruppe überhaupt. John hatte sich allen Ernstes gefragt, ob der Junge überhaupt schon mit der Highschool fertig war.  
"Ihr habt den Colonel gehört", wandte Mickey ein. "Es wird an einem Notfallplan gearbeitet. Die beiden gehen uns schneller wieder auf die Nerven ..."  
"Die beiden sind mitten im Feindgebiet!" schnitt Steve dem Bordschützen das Wort ab. "Wenn sie verletzt wurden und der Kopter nicht mehr will ..."  
"Wir haben klare Befehle." Diese Worte klangen bitter. John brachte sie kaum über die Lippen. Dennoch aber sagte er sie.  
"Klare Befehle, die die beiden direkt ins Jenseits befördern." Fizz trat in den Durchgang vom Heckabteil zum Cockpit. "Verdammt, Shep, sonst bist du doch der erste! Holland ist dein Freund!"  
"Wenn wir das machen, landen wir sehr wahrscheinlich in Leavenworth", widersprach John. "Wir ignorieren einen Befehl des HQs!"  
"Dämliche Befehle sind dazu da, ignoriert zu werden. Deine Worte." Steve grinste.  
"Seid ihr denn total wahnsinnig geworden?" Mickey rappelte sich endlich auf und trat an Fizz' Seite. "Mir ist egal, wenn ihr eure Karrieren in den Sand setzen wollt. Ich mache da nicht mit!"  
"Leute, seid ihr euch da wirklich sicher? Das ist Befehlsverweigerung." John warf einen Blick über die Schulter.  
"Das ist ein Freundschaftsdienst. Holland hat Frau und bald Kind. Die beiden brauchen ihn noch."  
"Habt ihr eigentlich nicht zugehört?" Mickey warf einem nach dem anderen ungläubige Blicke zu. "Es wird ein Rettungseinsatz geplant!"  
"Für wann? Übermorgen?" fragte Fizz trocken. "Du mußt ja nicht mit, Mickey. Hinten sind die Fallschirme. Und ich bin dir zu gern behilflich, einen anzulegen."  
John wechselte einen Blick mit Steve, doch auch der nickte entschlossen.  
"Wir fliegen und helfen Holland und Carter." Fizz grinste in die Runde. "Hey, schlimmer kanns nicht werden."  
Doch er sollte sich irren ...


	5. Flug durch die Hölle

Karen hatte es wohl geahnt, jedenfalls grenzte es jetzt an Schwerstarbeit, die beiden Helikopter, die ihnen folgten, abzuhängen.  
John tat sein bestes, flog so unberechenbar er konnte, ließ die Maschine durchsacken, wenn seine Verfolger damit rechneten, er werde an Höhe zu gewinnen versuchen, oder drückte den Steuerknüppel an sich, um in den Himmel hinauf zu gelangen, wenn man ihn auf den Boden zwingen wollte. Haken nach rechts, Bogen nach links, ausbrechen, an Geschwindigkeit gewinnen.  
Irgendwann mußte Mickey tatsächlich ausgestiegen sein, denn als er seine Verfolger schließlich abgehängt hatte, war sein Bordschütze verschwunden und der arme Fizz wirkte ziemlich grün um die Nase, klopfte ihm aber dennoch auf die Schulter.  
Das Funkgerät quäkte in einer Tour, und das gleich auf mehreren Frequenzen (offensichtlich hatte man im HQ bereits die Briten informiert, die ebenfalls an der Offensive teilnahmen). Gott sei Dank kümmerte sich Steve darum, so daß John seinen Kurs korrigieren konnte.  
"Wie lange werden wir brauchen?" ließ sich Fizz schließlich vernehmen.  
Ein weiterer Blick nach hinten offenbarte John eine verräterische Papiertüte in der Hand seines Teammitgliedes. Unwillkürlich zauberte dieser Anblick ein kleines amüsiertes Grinsen auf seine Lippen.  
"Nicht lange, sofern wir nicht zwischendurch landen müssen, um nachzutanken."  
Fizz nickte, verschwand wieder außer Sicht, als er ins hintere Abteil zurückkehrte.  
"Der Angriff läuft schlecht", meldete Steve sich Wort, nachdem ein leises statisches Knacken zu hören gewesen war im internen Funksystem.  
John sah, daß sein Copilot das Funkgerät ausgeschaltet hatte und hob unwillkürlich die Brauen.  
Das würde eine ganze Menge Ärger bedeuten. Steve Ewing war sonst am Funk die Ruhe selbst. Wenn er einmal abschaltete, dann ...  
"Noch könnt ihr zwei umkehren", sagte John in die rauschende Stille hinein. "Ihr könnt aussagen, daß ich euch überrumpelt habe."  
"Und was?" Steve schüttelte den Kopf. "Mickey hat es doch mitangehört. Nein, Shep, wir sitzen im selben Boot."  
"Entweder also Leavenworth oder wir kommen als verdammte Helden wieder!" ließ Fizz sich von hinten vernehmen.  
John biß sich auf die Lippen, nickte aber stumm.  
Vielleicht hätte er sich besser durchsetzen sollen ...

Der Flug verlief für die nächste halbe Stunde ohne Probleme. Kein Widerstand, weder von ihrer noch von Seiten der Taliban. Der Luftraum blieb ruhig, einmal abgesehen von den am Horizont vorbeiziehenden Maschinen, Bomber oder Abfangjäger. Doch es gab keine gegnerische Luftwaffe, so daß die Piloten kaum etwas anderes zu tun hatten als zu kreisen.  
"Wir nähern uns der Kampfzone", meldete John, als er die ersten Blitze zwischen den buckelnden Gebirgsläufen sah. "Schalt den Funk wieder zu."  
Steve tat wie ihm befohlen, und auch Fizz tauchte nach langem Schweigen wieder im Durchgang auf.  
Es war ein eigenartiges Szenario, als seien sie vollkommen losgelöst vom Geschehen unter ihnen.  
John konnte die Stellungen ausmachen, sah einzelne Verbände, die sich in Deckung verschanzt hatten. Aber gleichzeitig fühlte er sich wie abgeschnitten.  
Ein Beobachter über dem Land der Spielzeugsoldaten ...  
Bomber- und Jägerpiloten hatten noch weniger Kontakt zu dem, was da tief unter ihnen stattfand, erinnerte er sich. Gefährlich war es vor allem für die Helikopterpiloten, die nicht so hoch und schnell flogen und durchaus auch landen mußten, entweder, um ihre Last abzusetzen oder um sie aufzunehmen.  
Im Laufe der Jahre hatte John einiges erlebt, oder miterlebt. Feindliche Soldaten, die Helikopter überfielen und die Piloten zwangen, sie irgendwohin zu fliegen. Abschüsse von Helikoptern, mit und auch ohne Überlebende. Ein Pilot in einem Krisengebiet lebte vor allem dann gefährlich, wenn er einen Hubschrauber flog ...  
Als hätten seine Grübeleien die Taliban auf unschöne Gedanken gebracht, begann der Beschuß. Zunächst nichts weiter als sinnlos verschwendete Gewehrmunition. Er flog zu hoch, um wirklich gefährdet zu sein dadurch, zudem waren die neuen Black Hawks besser gepanzert als die alten. Es war vollkommen unsinnig, Munition an sie zu verschwenden, solange sie in der Luft waren.  
Dann aber ... detonierte ein Stück vor ihnen die erste Granate - und das nüchterte John irgendwie vollkommen aus.  
"Die haben schweres Geschütz da unten!" staunte Fizz. "Verdammt, wer hat denen das verkauft?"  
"Vermutlich die Russen", kommentierte John trocken.  
Eine zweite Granate ließ den Steuerknüppel in seinen Händen zittern.  
John kontrollierte mit einem Blick die Anzeigen. Treibstoff - sollte noch reichen, Höhe ... ein wenig höher, Geschwindigkeit - gut.  
"Wir haben ein GPS-Signal!" meldete Steve an seiner Seite triumphierend.  
John atmete tief ein und nickte.  
Die Explosionen um sie herum wurden immer dichter. Der Helikopter unter ihm bockte immer wieder durch die künstlich hervorgerufenen Luftschwankungen.  
"Das hat keinen Zweck", meldete er nach ein paar Minuten und schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir müssen es an einer anderen Stelle versuchen. Wie weit ist das Signal entfernt?"  
"Zirka 250 Meilen südwestlich", antwortete Steve. "Verdammt, mitten im Nirgendwo!"  
"Dann leben sie vielleicht noch", gab John zu bedenken, wandte sich zu Fizz um. "Du solltest dich besser wieder anschnallen. Wird ein ziemlich holpriger Flug."  
Der Moslem nickte stumm und verschwand wieder im Abteil.  
John atmete wieder tief ein, während er sich umdrehte. "Dann mal los!"  
"Jetzt kannst du allen beweisen, daß dein Titel als bester Pilot der Air Force nicht nur leere Worte sind." Steve grinste, vertiefte sich dann wieder in seine Navigationsanzeigen.  
John ließ den Helikopter eine Schleife fliegen, kam dann ein deutliches Stück weiter nördlich wieder zurück zu den umkämpften Höhen. Was die Maschine hergab brauchte er, als er in den Luftraum eindrang, während er versuchte, weiter an Höhe zu gewinnen. Solange er außerhalb der Geschützreichweite blieb, solange waren sie relativ sicher. Vor allem Granaten sollten sie aus dem Weg gehen, den die ...  
Als habe der Schütze am Boden seine Gedanken gelesen explodierte wieder eine Granate kurz vor der Nase des Helikopters und rüttelte die Maschine ordentlich durch.  
John fluchte, verzog das Gesicht, als er all seine Kraft brauchte, um den Steuerknüppel zu halten.  
"Fast erwischt", meldete er über Bordfunk.  
"Dann sorg dafür, daß es ein 'fast' bleibt", bemerkte Steve an seiner Seite. Fizz hinten schwieg. Vielleicht war er gerade mit der nächsten Papiertüte beschäftigt ...  
John riß den Helikopter herum, als gleich mehrere Explosionen vor ihnen sie von ihrem Kurs zwangen.  
Gut, dieses Gebiet des Höhenzuges war definitiv noch besser gesichert als das vorige. Und das bedeutete ...  
John drehte ab, und gerade in diesem Moment hörte er das "Ping" und zuckte erschrocken zusammen.  
"Ich dachte, wir sind gepanzert", meldete sich nun doch Fizz endlich wieder. Er lebte also noch.  
John seufzte erleichtert. Der Helikopter bockte weiter auf ihrem hoffentlichen Weg raus aus der Kampfzone.  
"Vorsicht!"  
Eine weiße Wolke kam in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu.  
"Boden-Luft-Rakete? Wo zum Teufel haben die Boden-Luft-Raketen her?" John brachte den Helikopter wieder auf Kurs und brach dann nach links aus.  
Der Beschuß wurde immer dichter.  
"Verdammt, Shep, was machst du da?" meldete sich Fizz. "Ich habe gerade mein Frühstück von letzter Woche wieder gesehen. Eigentlich dachte ich, ich hätte das schon längst verdaut!"  
"Ich versuche hier rauszukommen, das mache ich."  
Wo blieben eigentlich die Jäger, wenn man sie mal brauchte? Ein gezieltes Sperrfeuer von einer Tomcat und er wäre hier raus ... wenn er mit Auftrag und Befehl handeln würde!  
John gab sein bestes. Noch nie war er geflogen wie er es jetzt gerade tat. Die Maschine die ganze Zeit am Limit haltend versuchte er irgendwie, aus dieser Luftfalle, in die sie offensichtlich geraten waren, wieder herauszukommen.  
Glücklicherweise explodierte die unverhoffte Rakete schließlich irgendwo weit über ihnen und richtete keinen weiteren Schaden an als den Helikopter nach unten zu drücken - ein schwerer Fehler!  
Mit einem deutlichen Knall sprang gleich ein ganzer Weihnachtsbaum voller Warnmeldungen an, während die Maschine des Hauptrotors laut zu heulen begann und das Chassi sich plötzlich drehte.  
"Heckrotor getroffen", meldete John und betete im stillen, daß er das irgendwie wieder unter Kontrolle bringen konnte.  
Kugeln aus Maschinengewehren prallten gegen den Metallboden.  
"Fizz? Wie sieht es hinten aus?" brüllte John.  
"Shep, das sieht nicht gut aus!"  
Das wußte er selbst. Sie verloren rasant an Höhe, und das Chassi rotierte mittlerweile immer schneller um den Hauptrotor. So als hätte etwas die Stabilisierungsstützen mit dem Heckrotor abgerissen ...  
John wagte gar nicht weiterzudenken. Er brauchte nur aus dem Fenster zu sehen. Die Luft um sie herum hatte sich mittlerweile in eine Hölle verwandelt. Ständig explodierte irgendetwas, Schüsse prallten am Fahrwerk ab - aber wie lange noch?  
"Wir haben den Heckrotor verloren", brüllte Fizz endlich.  
Der Helikopter war tot - und sie mit ihm. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte ihm nur allzu deutlich, daß sie sich innerhalb der Kampfzone befanden, aber auch, daß sie eindeutig hinter den Linien herunterkommen würden.  
"Setz den Notruf in Betrieb", befahl John, plötzlich vollkommen ernüchtert, seinem Copiloten. "Ich versuche uns irgendwo zu landen."  
Im nächsten Moment brannte sich heißer Schmerz in seinen linken Arm wie eingestanzt. Ein kleines Loch zeigte die Flugbahn der Kugel, die durch die Seitenscheibe gekommen war.  
John biß die Zähne zusammen. Es war beileibe nicht seine erste Wunde, und mit ein bißchen Glück hoffentlich auch nicht seine letzte ...  
Sie mußten hier heraus.  
Was für eine Schnapsidee! Sie holten Holland nach Hause und würden als Helden zurückkehren - und niemand würde mehr an die Insubordination denken, die sie begangen hatten.  
"Shep, bist du in Ordnung? Shep?"  
Er nickte abgehackt, versuchte sich auf irgendeinen festen Punkt zu konzentrieren, damit sie eben nicht wie ein Stein auf die Erde prallen würden. Je sanfter er noch eine Landung fertigbrachte, desto größer ihre Überlebenschancen.  
Er sah voll konzentriert nach unten - und so bemerkte er das Unheil nicht, das direkt auf sie zuhielt.  
"Hier Kaukasus 06, mayday. Wir sind schwer beschädigt. Versuchen Notlandung. Wiederhole: Hier Kaukasus 06 ..." Steve stockte, dann schrie er plötzlich: "Shep, paß auf!"  
Und im nächsten Moment fand John sich in einer Flammenhölle wieder. Er fühlte noch einen Druck an seiner rechten Kopfseite, während die Wucht und die plötzliche Hitze ihm die Luft aus den Lungen saugte. Und dann ... nichts.


	6. Intermezzo I

**Nachricht in der Mailbox von John Sheppard, July,16th 08:**

_"John? Ich bins. Hör zu, ich weiß nicht, was dran ist, aber das FBI war bei mir. Ein gewisser Agent Woolsey. Und er sagte mir, du seist mit Beweismitteln in einem Mordfall getürmt und man würde gegen dich ermitteln. Das FBI hat deinen Anruf zurück verfolgt und ist deshalb auf mich aufmerksam geworden."  
Die weibliche Stimme seufzte.  
"Okay, ich hätte mit dir reden und es dir erklären sollen, ich weiß. Es klappte nicht mit uns, nur ... Verdammt, John, was hast du angestellt? Hast du dieses Geld genommen? Meintest du das, als du sagtest, du wolltest von vorne anfangen? Hast du denn eine Ahnung, wo du dich da reingeritten hast?"  
Wieder ein Seufzen, dann ein tiefes Luftholen.  
"Okay, ich bin ebenso schuldig wie du. Ich bin die letzte, die dir Vorwürfe machen sollte. Aber ... Gott verdammt, John! Du bringst dich regelmäßig in Teufels Küche und andere dürfen dich da wieder raushauen. Ehrlich, unter einer Beziehung stelle ich mir ein Geben und Nehmen vor ..."  
Ein Klicken in der Leitung, dann heulte ein Motor auf.  
"Okay, ich fahre jetzt los. Wenn du diese Nachricht hörst, dann sieh zu, daß du zu Hause bist. Ich komme nach Vegas. John, sei bitte da! Noch können wir das irgendwie in Ordnung bringen, glaub mir. Aber ... Ich komme vorbei, okay?"_


	7. Böses Erwachen

Afghanistan, 2003:

Ein glühend heißer Schmerzensspeer wurde durch seine Schulter getrieben und ließ ihn sich aufbäumen und ächzend wieder zu sich kommen.

"Ganz ruhig, Shep. Nur noch ein kleines bißchen ..."

Das kleine bißchen entpuppte sich als pure Argonie, die einen Schrei aus seiner Kehle entweichen ließ.

Während er daraufhin versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen, stach etwas sehr vehement auf seine rechte Seite ein, was ihn sachter Luft holen ließ. Zudem spürte er neben den zahlreichen sengenden, brennenden oder ziehenden Schmerzen, die seinen Körper scheinbar wie eine heiße Naht zusammenhielten, einen eigenartigen Druck im Ohr. Als er sich darauf zu konzentrieren versuchte war es ihm, als könne etwas warmes, flüssiges träge seine Kopfseite hinuntertropfen fühlen.

"Was ... was ist passiert?" ächzte John endlich heiser. Blinzelnd öffnete er die Augen. Der wolkenverhangene Tag bohrte sich als weiterer Schmerz in sein Hirn.

"Der Kopter ist hin", kommentierte eine Stimme, dann beugte sich das dazugehörige Gesicht über ihn. "Mann, jag mir nie wieder einen solchen Schrecken ein, Shep! Ich dachte, als ich dich da rauszog, du wärst hin."

"Unkraut vergeht nicht." John wagte sich an ein zynisches Grinsen. Seine rechte Gesichtshälfte brannte bis hinunter zu seinem Schlüsselbein dabei.

Fizz, er war es, der sich über ihn gebeugt hatte, erwiderte das Grinsen. "Wird schon wieder. Ich ... äh ... war wohl etwas übermotiviert bei der Rettung und hab dir den Arm ausgekugelt."

"Und gerade wieder eingerengt, oder?"

Er konnte seinen rechten Arm nicht bewegen, dumpfer Schmerz, ein nichts gegen das, was sonst durch seinen Körper tobte, saß in der Schulter, genau an der Stelle, in die sich gerade der eiskalte Speer gebohrt hatte.

"Ausgekugelter Arm oder Verbrennen", kommentierte Fizz trocken, "irgendwie verfiel ich dem Irrglauben, ersteres wäre dir lieber."

John schloß die Augen und schluckte trocken. "Ja ..." hauchte er heiser.

Allmählich wurde er sich auch seiner Umgebung bewußt, was ihn ein wenig von den Schmerzen ablenkte, wenn auch nicht sehr.

Es roch verbrannt, besser, er roch verbrannt. Und er lag auf hartem Boden. Ein kleiner spitzer Stein bohrte sich in seinen Rücken - ein angenehmer, weil selbst zu behebender Schmerz gegen die anderen.

Fizz beugte sich wieder über ihn. "Tut mir leid, aber ich glaube, du hast dir auch ein paar Rippen gebrochen."

John blinzelte hoch (warum taten ihm nur dermaßen die Augen weh?). "Nicht vielleicht, bestimmt", antwortete er, versuchte den Kopf zu drehen. "Wie siehts sonst aus?"

Fizz drehte seinen Kopf mit sanfter Gewalt wieder zurück, sah dann besorgt zu ihm hinunter.

Das dunkle Gesicht war von Ruß und Blut gezeichnet. Sein linkes Auge war leicht geschwollen, und am Kragen seines Einteilers war ein dicker, roter Fleck.

"Nicht gut", antwortete Fizz endlich. "Wir müssen hier so schnell wie möglich weg. Es sind sicher schon Taliban auf dem Weg hierher, um nach Überlebenden zu suchen."

Unwillkürlich nagte eine leise Angst an John, denn plötzlich erinnerte er sich wieder an Carl Esposito und dessen Schicksal. Und er wußte nur allzu gut, daß er im Moment nicht in der Lage war, allein zu fliehen. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er sich allein bewegen konnte ...

"Wo ist Steve?" fragte er endlich. "Kontrolliert die Umgebung? Er sollte zurückkommen, damit ..." Er verstummte, als er Fizz' Miene sah. "Was ist passiert?"

Fizz leckte sich die Lippen, sein Blick glitt ab. "Eine Granate hat das Cockpit getroffen", erklärte er schließlich ausweichend.

John runzelte die Stirn. "Ja, ich ... ich glaube, ich erinnere mich. Aber ..."

"Die Granate durchschlug den Copilotensitz, Shep." Fizz sah wieder zu ihm hinunter.

John blieb die Luft weg, als er begriff. Seine brennenden Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, die er aber mit allen Mitteln zu bekämpfen suchte.

Mühsam hob er statt dessen den linken Arm und strich sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Als er danach die Innenfläche seiner Linken betrachtete, hatte sie sich rot von Blut gefärbt.

Sein Blut?

John kämpfte gegen die Trauer an.

Wenn die Granate tatsächlich so dicht bei ihnen beiden explodiert war und er noch lebte, dann ...

Er schloß die Augen, ballte die Hand zur Faust, als könne er so das Leben zurückholen.

Nein, nicht sein Blut. Steves Blut.

Captain Steven Ewing war der beste Copilot gewesen, den er in all seiner Zeit bei der Air Force gehabt hatte. Sie beide verstanden sich meist blind, einer wußte, was der andere wollte. Und Steve war auch seinen außermilitärischen Aktivitäten gegenüber aufgeschlossen gewesen.

Fizz berührte ihn sacht an der linken Schulter. "Tut mir leid, Kumpel." Seine Stimme klang ehrlich trauernd.

John nickte, ignorierte den Kopfschmerz, den diese Bewegung auslöste. Trotz Helm schien er sich eine Gehirnerschütterung eingehandelt zu haben.

"Du solltest verschwinden", sagte er nach einigen Minuten, in denen er sich seiner Trauer ergeben hatte, und öffnete die Augen wieder. "So wie ich mich fühle werde ich nicht weit kommen."

"Ich gehe nicht ohne dich", entgegnete Fizz sofort. "Und, hey, mit ein paar Pflastern und dem einen oder anderen Verband hier und da wird das schon werden. Du kennst das doch, fühlt sich schlimmer an als es letztendlich ist."

John verzog die Lippen wieder zu einem müden Grinsen. "Mein Bein schmerzt, ich hab mir ein paar Rippen gebrochen, du mir den einen Arm ausgekugelt, im anderen steckt ne MP-Kugel. Ich hab garantiert eine Gehirnerschütterung bei den Kopfschmerzen und irgendwas mit meinen Augen stimmt nicht. Und dann ... ist da noch so ein widerlicher Druck auf meinem Ohr."

"Dein Ohr blutet", kommentierte Fizz. "Und der Rest? Hey, Peanuts! Wie gesagt, ein, zwei Pflaster, dann geht das schon. Ich bin schließlich auch noch da."

John sah sein einziges verbliebenes Crewmitglied nachdenklich an. "Wie geht's dir?" fragte er schließlich.

"Könnte besser sein. Hat mich ziemlich rumgeschleudert, als das Cockpit explodierte. Dank dir, daß ich mich angeschnallt hatte." Fizz grinste wieder und hob ein Gerät, entfernt einem Funkgerät ähnlich. "Und ich hab das GPS."

"Du solltest mich besser zurücklassen." John tastete mit seiner linken Hand über seine rechte Kopfseite, nur ganz sanft und vorsichtig.

Es stimmte, er blutete aus dem Ohr, zudem schien er einige Verbrennungen davongetragen zu haben. Sein Haar auf der rechten Seite war von Schläfe bis hinter das Ohr nicht mehr da.

Dabei hatte er wahrscheinlich noch Glück gehabt, daß er angeschnallt gewesen war und einen Helm getragen hatte. Wie allerdings dieser Helm jetzt aussah, wenn sein Kopf einen derartigen Schaden davongetragen hatte, daran wagte er gar nicht zu denken.

Fizz tippte ihn wieder an. "Ruh dich noch ein bißchen aus, dann ziehen wir los. Ich will noch sehen, was ich aus dem Wrack bergen kann."

John biß sich auf die Lippen, packte dann Fizz' Handgelenk, als der sich abwenden wollte. "Denk an die Hundemarken, ja?"

Der sah ihn wieder an, nickte dann mitfühlend. "Wir lassen niemanden zurück, Shep. Das war doch unser Motto. Steves Hundemarken kommen mit - und du auch."


	8. Das Fundstück

John sank nur zu gern zu Boden, als Fizz ihm vorsichtig half, sich zu setzen.  
Mittlerweile tat ihm wirklich jeder einzelne Knochen im Leib weh, Muskeln protestierten, von denen er noch nicht einmal während seiner Grundausbildung etwas geahnt hatte. Zudem war ihm schwindlig und er war müde, hundemüde sogar.  
"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Fizz besorgt, "kann ich dich allein lassen?"  
John öffnete ein Auge wieder und verzog das Gesicht. "Alles in bester Ordnung", flüsterte er heiser und ließ sich gegen die kalte Felswand sinken. Der kühle Stein tat gut.  
"Ich suche nach etwas Holz, damit wir ein Feuer machen und uns wärmen können."  
John nickte andeutungsweise. Das Schmerzmittel half nicht mehr, schon seit einer Weile, aber dafür fühlte er sich seltsam losgelöst von seinem geschundenen Körper.  
Er wußte, Fizz wäre ohne ihn um einiges schneller gewesen. So weit hatten sie sich noch nicht von der Absturzstelle entfernt. Aber er wußte auch, sein letztes verbliebenes Crewmitglied würde ihn nicht zurücklassen, es sei denn, er starb.  
Eine Möglichkeit, die Fizz ihm allerdings auch genommen hatte dadurch, daß dieser das Messer und die Beretta aus seinem Hüftholster entfernt hatte. Es bestand zwar keine Gefahr, dazu war John sich selbst zu bewußt, aber es war gleichzeitig schon amüsant, daß Fizz sich dermaßen um ihn sorgte, gleichzeitig aber nicht die naheliegenste Gefahr erkannte: Wundfieber.  
John fühlte schon seit einiger Zeit, daß seine Körpertemperatur gestiegen war. Eigentlich sollten die Impfungen, die er regelmäßig erhielt, dagegen wirken. Nur offensichtlich hatte da wenigstens eine der Spritzen nicht angeschlagen ...  
Sein linker Arm schmerzte bestialisch, schlimmer als selbst die gebrochenen Rippen oder die Gehirnerschütterung. Die Schußwunde hatte sich also infiziert und ihnen stand kein echtes Mittel zur Verfügung, um diesem Krankheitsherd entgegenzuwirken.  
John war Realist genug, um zu wissen, daß es schlecht um ihn stand. Sie waren irgendwo jenseits der feindlichen Linien runtergekommen und er schwer angeschlagen. Fizz hatte ihn fast mehr getragen auf ihrem Weg hierher, als daß er hatte aus eigener Kraft gehen, oder humpeln können. Immer wieder holte ihn ein Schwindelgefühl ein, das einherging mit einem aufdringlichen Klingeln in seinem immer wieder blutenden Ohr.  
Die Granate hatte mindestens sein rechtes Trommelfell zum Platzen gebracht, war ihm zwischen den zahlreichen Schmerzen klar geworden, wenn nicht sogar schlimmeres. Er wagte gar nicht, an die möglichen Konsequenzen zu denken.  
John schreckte hoch, als er meinte, etwas gehört zu haben, verzog dann aber gleich wieder das Gesicht.  
Er mußte kurz eingenickt sein, während er auf Fizz' Rückkehr wartete.  
Er rutschte etwas tiefer in die Nische der Felshöhle hinein, um es sich etwas bequemer machen zu können. Dabei stieß er gegen etwas.  
Eigenartig ...  
Trotz der Schmerzen, die ihm die Bewegung immer noch bereitete, zog John seinen rechten Arm aus der Schlinge und tastete über den Höhlenboden, bis er fand, was er suchte. In der Dunkelheit konnte er nicht sehen, was er da gefunden hatte, zumindest bis er es hinter seinem Rücken hervorgezogen hatte. Dann aber leuchtete das eigenartige Ding plötzlich auf, als habe es seine Gedanken gelesen.  
John war verwirrt, kniff erst einmal geblendet die Augen zusammen. Die waren immer noch empfindlicher als sonst. Vielleicht, so hoffte er, wegen des Blitzes bei der Explosion der Granate.  
Das Ding in seiner Hand erinnerte an diese kleinen LCD-Spiele oder auch frühere Gameboys, war aber deutlich kleiner als letzterer. Das Gehäuse fühlte sich eigenartig an, wie Metall, doch war halb durchsichtig wie Plastik und wurde sanft aus dem Inneren des Gerätes illuminiert. Auch der Bildschirm leuchtete, und zeigte ein einzelnes blinkendes Pünktchen. Mehrere Knöpfe waren beidseitig des Bildschirms angebracht.  
Was war das für ein Ding?  
John drehte es in der Hand, betrachtete die Rückseite. Normalerweise mußte es ja irgendwo einen Herstellervermerk geben - doch nicht dieses Mal.  
Und plötzlich piepte das Ding, daß John es vor Schreck beinahe fallenließ.  
Als er es wieder herumdrehte und den Bildschirm betrachtete, bewegte sich ein zweiter Punkt auf den unbeweglichen zu - und kurz darauf kehrte Fizz mit einem Arm voll trockener Buschäste in die Höhle zurück.  
"Was hast du denn da?" begrüßte er John und hockte sich neben ihn.  
"Keine Ahnung. Muß irgendeine russische Spielkonsole sein", mutmaßte John und reichte das eigenartige Ding an Fizz weiter. Doch als der es nahm verlosch es augenblicklich.  
"Hat keinen Saft mehr, wie es aussieht. Hier."  
John nahm das kleine Gerät zurück und ... prompt sprang das Licht wieder an. Überrascht sah er zu Fizz, der seinen Blick ebenso überrascht erwiderte.  
Auch ein zweiter Gerätetausch brachte das gleiche Ergebnis, was John sich nicht erklären konnte. Sobald er das Ding aus der Hand legte, verlosch es und war wie tot. Nahm er es wieder, leuchtete es auf. Eigenartig ...  
"Vielleicht ein Ami-Finder", mutmaßte Fizz schließlich grinsend und kehrte zu seinem eigentlichen Vorhaben zurück, nämlich ein Feuer zu entzünden.  
John fühlte einen leichten kühlen Luftzug im Gesicht, der ihm den Schweiß etwas trocknete. Es bestand also keine Gefahr, daß sie ersticken würden. Allerdings stieg mit einem Feuer die Gefahr, daß man sie aufspürte ...  
"Wie geht's dir?" fragte Fizz, während er eine Feuerstelle vorbereitete.  
John lehnte sich, erschöpft von seiner Erforschung des seltsamen Apparates, wieder gegen die kühle Felswand und schloß die Augen. "Müde", antwortete er.  
"Du mußt etwas essen - und du mußt trinken. Ich habe einen Bach entdeckt, als ich Holz sammelte. Hast du noch Reinigungstabletten?"  
John seufzte. "Ich war nicht auf eine Bergwanderung vorbereitet", antwortete er.  
Fizz nickte. "Dann muß ich es erst abkochen. Geht schnell."  
John kuschelte seine Wange an den Fels, der ihm plötzlich gar nicht mehr so hart erschien.  
Er war einfach nur unendlich müde ...

"Shep!"  
Mit einem Ruck kam er wieder zu sich und starrte hoch in Fizz' Gesicht. Der hatte sich über ihn gebeugt und hielt noch eine Hand an seine Stirn gepreßt.  
"Seit wann hast du Fieber?" verlangte der Moslem jetzt zu wissen.  
Mühsam wischte John die fremde Hand von seiner Stirn. "Weiß nicht genau", nuschelte er, bereit, sich wieder dem Schlaf und damit einer Welt ohne Schmerzen zu ergeben.  
"Du darfst jetzt nicht einschlafen. Shep!"  
Fizz zerrte ihn aus seiner Nische heraus und schüttelte ihn. Dann, als John ihm endlich wach genug erschien, hockte er sich neben ihn und griff in den Ausschnitt des Einteilers, um die beiden Hundemarken zu kontollieren.  
"Ich bin vor einem halben Jahr erst geimpft worden. Also laß das", begehrte John schwach auf.  
Fizz hielt eine der beiden Marken so, daß er im flackernden Schein des kleinen Feuers die eingravierten Daten lesen konnte. Dann blickte er auf und sah John ins Gesicht. "Dann ist mindestens eine nicht angeschlagen", sagte er.  
"Zu dumm, daß wir es erst jetzt merken." John grinste müde. "Ich schätze, die Beschwerde kann ich mir sparen."  
Fizz sah ihn aufmerksam von Kopf bis Fuß an, bis seine Augen an dem blutigen Verband um seinen linken Oberarm hängen blieben.  
"Scheiße!"  
John wehrte sich schwach, als sein Crewmitglied nach seinem Arm griff. Unwillkürlich zuckte er vor Schmerz zusammen, als Fizz ihn packte.  
"Die Kugel. Steckt die etwa noch?" fragte der Moslem.  
John nickte ergeben und verzog das Gesicht, als er sich wieder losmachte.  
Fizz wurde blaß. "Warum hast du nichts gesagt?"  
"Weil eine Kugel im Arm so ziemlich unser kleinstes Problem ist", antwortete John trotzig. "Du bist nicht schnell genug, wenn du mich die ganze Zeit mitschleppst."  
"Ich lasse dich nicht zurück, ist das klar?" Fizz funkelte ihn wütend an.  
John kniff unwillig die Lippen aufeinander, dann aber wurde er auf etwas anderes aufmerksam und lugte so gut wie möglich um den anderen Körper herum.  
"Oh, Mist!" entfuhr es ihm, als er erkannte, WAS da seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte.  
"Was?" Fizz ließ sich nicht von ihm ablenken. "Wenn du denkst, ich bin dumm genug, auf dein Ablenkungsmanöver hereinzufallen, John Sheppard, dann ..."  
"Kein Ablenkungsmanöver." John schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir hocken mitten in einem Waffendepot!"  
Fizz' Augen weiteten sich. Hektisch fuhr er herum, so daß er beinahe das Gleichgewicht verlor.  
"Das kann doch nicht sein! Wo kommt das Zeug denn her?"  
Das war definitiv eine gute Frage, die John aber leider ebenfalls nicht beantworten konnte.  
In einer Nebengrotte der kleinen Haupthöhle, in die sie beide sich zurückgezogen hatten, standen mehrere Waffen- und Munitionskisten, die obersten geöffnet. Mehrere Kalaschnikows lagen auf den Kisten, und die Beschriftung war ganz eindeutig kyrillisch.  
"Entweder von den Russen damals vergessen, oder ..."  
John schüttelte den Kopf. "So viel Glück haben wir nicht, oder ist irgendwo Rost zu sehen?"  
Fizz hatte sein körperliches Befinden zum Glück vollkommen vergessen. Statt dessen richtete er sich jetzt auf und trat an die Kisten heran.  
"Frisch geölt", meldete er nach einer Untersuchung mehrerer Maschinenpistolen.  
John kniff die Lippen aufeinander und runzelte die Stirn. "Wir müssen hier weg", sagte er dann endlich.  
Fizz drehte sich zu ihm um. "Es ist stockdunkel da draußen. Wir sind beide müde und du schwer krank. Wir müssen ausruhen!"  
Das war John klar. Sie würden nicht mehr weit kommen. Aber sie konnten auch nicht hier bleiben. Die Waffen waren offensichtlich in Benutzung, und das bedeutete, deren Eigentümer konnten jederzeit zurückkehren.  
Sein fiebernder Verstand meldete ihm etwas. Etwas, was er vielleicht verstanden hätte, wenn er nicht dermaßen angeschlagen gewesen wäre, wie er es nun einmal war. Etwas, was ihm entfallen wollte in dem Moment, in dem er danach greifen wollte ... Und dann ...  
"Dieser Gameboy!"  
Eilig sah er sich um, ignorierte Kopfschmerz und Schwindelgefühl, bis er schließlich ... ein Skelett fand, das in eben der Nische lehnte, in der er gerade noch gelegen hatte. Und zu Füßen dieses Skelettes lag dieses eigenartige Gerät.  
"Scheiße, ist das hier ein antikes Grab?" Auch Fizz hatte ihren dritten Kameraden endlich entdeckt.  
John nahm all seine verbliebene Kraft zusammen und griff nach dem Gerät, das augenblicklich wieder leuchtete, als er es berührte.  
"Das muß so eine Art Bewegungsmelder sein", keuchte er und hielt das Gerät Fizz hin. "Als du zurückkamst piepte es."  
"Und offensichtlich hat das Ding einen Wackelkontakt." Fizz wirkte plötzlich sehr müde. Seufzend hockte er sich wieder bei John hin und sah ihn forschend an. "Hälst du durch?"  
Und in diesem Moment begriff John, warum Fizz dermaßen besessen davon war, ihn mitzuschleppen ...


	9. Licht im Dunkel?

Es war eine lange und nicht sehr erholsame Nacht, die hinter ihnen beiden lag. Fizz hatte an seiner Seite gewacht, seine Maschinenpistole auf den Knien und mit einem Auge ständig den Höhlenausgang überwachend. Und John wagte es schlichtweg nicht einzuschlafen, war er doch offenbar der einzige, auf den dieser russische Bewegungsmelder reagierte.  
Früh am Morgen, als der erste Dämmer des neuen Tages schwach sichtbar wurde, war Fizz dann schließlich noch einmal gegangen, um eine Trage zu fertigen. Und da hatte auch John endlich ein wenig Ruhe gefunden.  
Das Fieber war über Nacht langsam weiter gestiegen. Vielleicht, so glaubte John, lag es an der Frische in der Höhle. Die Kühle hier hatte Fizz' Plessuren über Nacht etwas abschwellen lassen, und auch John meinte, seine Schulter, sein Knöchel und die geprellte Hüfte seien nicht mehr ganz so angeschwollen wie gestern.  
Als Fizz zurückkehrte, fand er seinen Piloten schlafend vor und weckte ihn wieder. Gemeinsam aßen sie von den MREs, die Fizz aus dem Wrack hatte retten können. Leider war der überwiegende Teil der normalen Notausrüstung verbrannt und zerstört worden. Nur eine Handvoll Notrationen, ein Seil, ein Rucksack und der halbverbrannte First-Aid-Kasten waren ihnen geblieben. Und zumindest der Bestand an Verbandsmaterial und Schmerzmitteln war so gut wie aufgebraucht.  
John aß, wie auch Fizz, schweigend. Besser, er zwang sich, zumindest etwas von der Fertignahrung zu essen. Immer wieder sah er forschend zu seinem Crewmitglied hinüber. Doch es kostete ihn schon so gut wie alle Kraft zu essen und sich darauf zu konzentrieren.  
John war sich sicher, er würde nie den Ausdruck in Fizz' Gesicht gestern abend vergessen, diese nackte, an Panik grenzende Angst in seinen Augen. Sein verbliebenes Crewmitglied hatte Angst, Angst davor, allein hinter den Linien zu bleiben. Das war der Grund, warum Fizz ihn mitschleppte, auch wenn John sich sicher war, daß er eigentlich besser zurückbleiben sollte.  
Doch er wußte auch, jede Diskussion über dieses Thema war reine Verschwendung seiner ohnehin immer mehr ausblutenden Kraft. Also würde er sich weiter mitschleifen lassen, selbst wenn es eigentlich für sie beide ein vollkommen sinnloser Verzweiflungsakt war ...  
"Wir müßten einen Gutteil der Strecke heute schaffen", brach Fizz unvermittelt das Schweigen. "Mit ein bißchen Glück sind wir morgen oder übermorgen bei der Stelle, die Hollands Position anzeigt."  
Und sie würden im günstigsten Falle nichts mehr dort vorfinden, ging es John unweigerlich durch den Kopf. Die Rettungstruppen, so es denn einen Rettungseinsatz geben sollte, würden binnen 24 Stunden bei Hollands abgestürzter Maschine sein, während sie durch das Gebirge krochen mit ihm als zusätzlichen Hemmschuh. Aber vielleicht konnten sie aus Hollands Helikopter noch etwas brauchbares bergen, oder sogar einen Funkspruch absetzen mit der Bitte um Hilfe. Das war die günstigste Aussicht.  
Die ungünstigste dagegen ... Johns Augen glitten unwillkürlich über die Waffen- und Munitionskisten.  
Die ungünstigste beinhaltete immer noch die Möglichkeit zu enden wie Carl Esposito, vielleicht sogar noch tage- oder wochenlange Folter aushalten zu müssen, ehe ...  
John stellte den kleinen Becher mit ungesüßtem Apfelmus auf den Höhlenboden, als er den letzten Bissen schon wieder auf der Zunge schmeckte.  
Nur nicht übergeben! Nicht husten! Nichts tun, was irgendwie gefährlich sein könnte für seinen fragilen Zustand.  
Mit einiger Mühe gelang es ihm tatsächlich, den Brechreiz wieder zurückzuzwingen. Erschöpft von diesem Kampf mit seinem Körper schloß er die Augen.  
Das unverkennbare Motorengeräusch eines Jeeps, unterlegt von einem eigenartigen Klappern und einem ...  
"Da kommt jemand!" Fizz' Stimme klang alarmiert.  
John zwang sich, die Augen wieder zu öffnen, leckte sich über die Lippen. "Die Besitzer der Waffen?" fragte er.  
Fizz, der sich dem Höhleneingang zugewandt hatte, lugte über die Schulter zu ihm zurück. "Ich hoffe nicht."  
Er richtete sich auf und trat zu John. "Ist besser, wenn du dich aufrichtest."  
John verzog vor Schmerz das Gesicht und ächzte, als Fizz ihn mühsam in eine sitzende Position hochzog und mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand lehnte. "Ich gehe nachsehen. Und du bleibst hier."  
Johns Beretta wurde vorsichtig auf den Boden neben ihn gelegt.  
"Aber nur für den Notfall, klar?"  
John schluckte wieder und nickte. Mit der Rechten tastete er über den Boden und fand ... dieses eigenartige Gerät, das auf der Stelle wieder aufleuchtete und piepte.  
"Na, das Ding meldet sich ja früh", kommentierte Fizz trocken und erhob sich wieder.  
John hob das Gerät und blickte auf den Bildschirm. Zehn Punkte waren darauf zu sehen, wobei vier davon eigenartig verschmolzen wirkten.  
Er sah zu Fizz, wollte schon den Mund öffnen, als das Motorengeräusch plötzlich erstarb. John ließ sofort das Gerät wieder los, um sie nicht wegen des Piepens zu verraten. Statt dessen griff er nach der Beretta.  
Toll, sie war nicht entsichert ...  
Kleine Steinchen knirschten unter Fizz' Stiefeln, als dieser geduckt im Höhleneingang verschwand.  
Und augenblicklich setzte die Panik ein in Johns Geist.  
Er war wehrlos. Wenn Fizz da draußen getötet oder gefangen genommen wurde, würde er einen langsamen Tod sterben - wenn man ihn nicht auch noch finden würde. Und die Eigentümer der Waffen, egal ob nun Taliban oder einfach nur Waffenschieber, würden alles andere als begeistert sein, einen amerikanischen Soldaten hier anzutreffen.  
Die Kehle schnürte sich John zu, als plötzlich wieder das Bild von Carl Espositos verstümmeltem Leichnam aus seiner Erinnerung aufstieg. Und Esposito war nicht schon verwundet gewesen, als die Taliban ihn gefangen nahmen ...  
Ein winziges Stöhnen entrang sich ihm, als er die Waffe entsicherte. Der nervende Pfeifton in seinem Ohr kehrte wieder zurück, als sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte.  
John hatte Mühe zu lauschen. Dieses Klingeln und Pfeifen überdeckte alle echten Geräusche in seiner Umgebung. Kurz war es ihm zwar, als würde er zwei Männer miteinander reden hören, doch ...  
Die Panik steigerte sich noch weiter.  
So wollte er nicht enden! Nein, dann wäre es wirklich besser gewesen, wenn Fizz ihn im Helikopter hätte verbrennen lassen wie Steve ...  
Steve!  
John keuchte, atmete hektisch und schnell, was seine gebrochenen Rippen wieder auf den Plan rief. Diese schienen sich spitz und scharf in seine Lungen zu bohren.  
Steves Gesicht auf Espositos gemartertem Körper.  
Das Apfelmus verlangte vehement nach frischer Luft und stieg in seiner Speiseröhre wieder hinauf. Und neben dem Geschmack von Äpfeln und Magensäure schmeckte er etwas metallisches. Etwas, was er geahnt hatte, aber er sich bisher auch strikt geweigert hatte, es sich einzugestehen: er hatte wohl auch andere innere Verletzungen als nur ein paar gebrochener Rippen ...  
Und dann trat plötzlich der Fremde in die kleine Höhle, und John richtete zitternd und schwach die Waffe auf ihn.  
"Nicht ... näher ..." ächzte er, fest überzeugt, jetzt auch noch in Feindeshand zu landen, wenn er nicht sofort etwas unternahm.  
Der Fremde hob die Hände. "Es ist gut", sagte er mit starkem Akzent. "Roter Halbmond! Roter Halbmond!"  
Johns Hand zitterte stärker.  
Und dann ... kehrte auch Fizz in die Höhle zurück, noch bewaffnet und lebendig.  
Johns Lippen begannen zu zittern.  
"Es ist alles in Ordnung, Shep", wandte Fizz sich beruhigend an ihn. "Es sind Flüchtlinge und ein Arzt vom Roten Halbmond. Keine Gefahr!"

XOXOXO

Zum ersten Mal seit dem Absturz fühlte John sich sicher. Nicht so sicher, aber doch sicher genug.  
Sieben Flüchtlinge aus den Bergen, ein Blauhelmbeobachter (er hatte nicht einmal gewußt, daß die UNO Beobachter nach Afghanistan geschickt hatte) und der Arzt, ein gewisser Shrezna Al'Mahid aus Pakistan, waren auf dem Weg zu Hollands Absturzstelle in der Hoffnung, vom Rettungstrupp ausgeflogen zu werden.  
Es gab also tatsächlich einen Rettungseinsatz, eigentlich sogar zwei, denn auch nach seiner Maschine wurde gesucht. Holland hielt wohl immer noch Funkkontakt zum HQ, so war es zumindest gewesen, ehe der Jeep des UN-Beobachters, eines Colonel Kawalsky, unter feindlichen Beschuß geriet. Der Wagen fuhr noch, allerdings hatte eine Kugel das Funkgerät getroffen.  
Es war trotz allem ein gutes Gefühl, sagte John sich. Auch wenn sie noch immer abgeschnitten und irgendwo hinter den Linien waren, aber irgendwie fühlte er sich besser, seit die Identitäten geklärt worden waren.  
"Die Taliban wissen allerdings auch von eurem Runterkommen, Jungs", wandte Kawalsky gerade in diesem Moment ein. "Sie haben das Wrack auch gefunden. Allerdings gehen sie wohl von drei Überlebenden aus statt von zweien."  
Fizz, der es sich wieder beim Feuer gemütlich gemacht hatte, grinste. "Dann hat Mickey zumindest einmal etwas gutes getan, seit er in unsere Crew aufgenommen wurde."  
"Mickey?" Kawalsky runzelte die Stirn.  
"Unser Bordschütze", ächzte John. "Als wir Holland helfen wollten hat er sich dagegen entschieden und ist mit einem Fallschirm ausgestiegen." Er verzog das Gesicht, als der Arzt eine seiner zahlreichen Schmerzquellen berührte.  
Kawalsky nickte schmunzelnd, wurde dann aber ernst. "Wie sieht's aus, Doc?"  
Al'Mahid, der sich bisher ganz John und seiner Verletzungen gewidmet hatte, hockte sich mit ernstem Gesicht neben seinen Patienten. Kräftig aber auch vorsichtig griff er nach Johns linkem Arm und begutachtete den blutigen Verband.  
"Sie haben Glück, Major Shep", sagte er dann endlich.  
Augenblicklich schlug Johns Herz härter und schneller.  
"Soweit ich das feststellen kann bisher handelt es sich um einige Knochenbrüche, mindestens ein Trauma und inneren Blutungen. Die verrenkte Schulter hat sich gut erholt bisher. Was mir Sorgen macht sind sowohl die Schädelverletzung wie auch die Armwunde."  
John starrte den Pakistani groß an.  
Schädelverletzung? Was für eine Schädelverletzung?  
"Sie haben doch den Jeep. Das heißt, Shep muß nicht mehr allein laufen, sondern kann sich ausruhen", wandte Fizz ein. "Und in ein paar Stunden ..."  
Unter dem ernsten Blick Al'Mahids verstummte er.  
"Das ist nicht so einfach. Eigentlich dürften Sie gar nicht bewegt werden, Major." Der Pakistani drehte sich wieder zu seinem Patienten um. "Die Verletzung des Ohres geht weit in das Innere des Schädels. Ich kann die Blutungsquelle nicht einmal ausmachen."  
John schluckte.  
Wenn sein Innenohr beschädigt worden war konnte es sein, daß er seine Pilotenlizenz verlor, zumindest wenn dadurch auch sein Gleichgewichtssinn Schaden davongetragen hatte.  
"Aber das dringlichste im Moment ist die Kugel", fuhr Al'Mahid fort. "Wenn wir die Ursache für die Infektion nicht entfernen, könnten Sie Ihren Arm verlieren."  
Das war ein zweiter Schlag in Johns Gesicht, denn den Gedanken daran hatte er bisher weit von sich gewiesen.  
"Dann müssen Sie die Kugel wohl rausholen, Doc", merkte Kawalsky an.  
"Ich habe aber nicht die passende Ausrüstung, nicht einmal die richtigen Medikamente dabei", wandte Al'Mahid ein. "Reden wir erst gar nicht von den Umständen hier. Ich könnte das ganze noch verschlimmern."  
"Und wenn Sie nicht schneiden?" wagte John endlich zu fragen.  
Der Pakistani sah ihn ernst an. "Dann bleiben Ihnen noch ein paar Stunden, ehe die Sepsis zu kritisch wird. Dann muß definitiv amputiert werden."  
Fizz holte scharf und tief Atem.  
"Dann ... dann holen Sie sie raus!" Das was eigentlich eine Entscheidung sein sollte brach eher wie ein Hilfeschrei aus seinem Inneren hervor.  
"Wie gesagt, mir fehlen die nötigen Mittel."  
"Sie werden doch wohl ein Skalpell dabei haben!" begehrte Fizz auf.  
Al'Mahid nickte. "Das ist wahr."  
John kniff die Lippen zusammen.  
Wieviel mehr Schmerzen konnte er noch ertragen? Wie es aussah, würde er das wohl selbst herausfinden müssen ...  
"Junge?" wandte Kawalsky sich sorgenvoll an ihn.  
John nickte, spannte noch einmal die Kiefer an, ehe er sagte: "Dann tun Sie es. Holen Sie die Kugel raus!"


	10. Der Hinterhalt

Während Al'Mahid die Notoperation vorbereitete war Kawalsky nähergekommen, offenbar aufmerksam geworden auf den russischen Bewegungsmelder, den er jetzt stirnrunzelnd betrachtete, schließlich vom Boden aufhob und hin- und herzudrehen begann.  
John staunte nicht schlecht, als das eigenartige Gerät auch in den Händen des UN-Beobachters reagierte - der sogar zu wissen schien, was es damit auf sich hatte.  
"Ihrer?" erkundigte Kawalsky sich schließlich. Noch immer hockte er neben John, hielt ihm jetzt das Gerät hin.  
Der nickte langsam, schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Ja, nein ... ich habe das Ding hier gefunden, Sir."  
Kawalsky nickte, legte das Gerät auf Johns Brust und betrachtete es stirnrunzelnd, ehe er es losließ. Überrascht hob er dann die Brauen, sah John mit neuerwachtem Interesse ins Gesicht.  
"Shrezna, Sie sorgen mir dafür, daß unser Major hier wieder gesund wird", wandte er sich an den Pakistani, legte seine Linke auf Johns Schulter. "Und ich schätze, wir sollten uns unterhalten, wenn Sie wieder bei Kräften sind, Sheppard."  
John war irritiert durch diese Reaktion.  
Daß man ihn eines zweiten Blickes würdigte, wenn die Sprache auf seinen Vater und das Familienvermögen kam, das war er gewohnt. Aber hier ging es ganz offensichtlich um etwas anderes. Kawalskys Interesse galt ihm, nicht irgendwelchem Geld, daß sein Vater für irgendetwas spenden sollte. Und diese Reaktion hatte mit diesem russischen Spielzeug zu tun.  
Unwillkürlich tastete John nach dem Apparat und barg ihn in der Hand.  
"Ich glaube, Sir, ich verstehe nicht so ganz."  
Kawalsky nickte. "Verstehe ich, Sheppard. Würde mir nicht anders gehen. Wie gesagt, wenn wir wieder in den Staaten sind. Ich kenne eine Einheit, die Leute wie Sie händeringend sucht."  
Ein bitteres Lächeln verzog Johns Lippen. "Klar, Leavenworth", entgegnete er nicht ohne Bitterkeit in der Stimme.  
Kawalsky musterte ihn immer noch ernst und forschend, schüttelte dann nachdrücklich den Kopf. "Sicherlich nicht. Die Einheit, von der ich spreche, braucht helle und unkonventionelle Köpfe. Ich war lange genug selbst dabei, ich weiß, wovon ich rede."  
Al'Mahid kam heran.  
John atmete tief ein und schluckte. "Es ist wohl soweit?"  
Der pakistanische Arzt nickte und griff vorsichtig nach seinem verbundenen Arm. "Versuchen Sie auszuhalten, Major Shep."

XOXOXO

Kawalsky verließ beinahe fluchtartig die Höhle, als Al'Mahid mit seiner Notoperation begann und Sheppards Gesicht sich qualvoll verzog.  
Keine Narkotika, keine Schmerzmittel. Das bedeutete, dieser junge Luftwaffen-Major mußte die Schmerzen aushalten. Schmerzen, die Kawalsky ihm sicherlich lieber erspart hätte.  
Ein Genträger! Dieser kleine, eigenwillige Major, der mit viel Glück den Absturz überlebt hatte, war einer der wenigen Träger des Antikergens! Und mitten im Kampfgebiet mußte er auf ihn treffen.  
Kawalsky begann zynisch zu grinsen.  
Natürlich in einem Krisengebiet, wo denn auch sonst? Jack O'Neill hatte er auch mitten in einem Krisengebiet kennengelernt. Schien irgendwie mit dem Gen zusammenzuhängen, daß die Erben der Antiker sich in Gefahr brachten.  
Kawalsky war vor einem knappen Jahr offiziell aus dem SGC ausgeschieden. Inoffiziell und undercover forschte er nach Hinterlassenschaften der Antiker und versuchte die Goa'uld davon abzuhalten, auch noch die UN zu infiltrieren.  
Um ehrlich zu sein war er des ewigen Kampfes gegen die Systemlords müde geworden in den letzten Jahren. Selbst ein Kawalsky wurde nicht jünger, ebensowenig wie ein Jack O'Neill ...  
"Sir?" Dieser Sergeant, der zweite Bordschütze von Sheppard, war an ihn herangetreten, die kleine Ayla auf dem Arm und tiefe Sorge in den Augen.  
Hinter ihnen hallten die ersten, heiseren und ächzenden Schreie Sheppards aus der Höhle heraus.  
Ayla, die kleine Waise, die nicht sprechen wollte, verbarg ihr Gesicht an der Brust des Sergeants.  
"Shep wird doch wieder, oder?" fragte dieser angstvoll.  
Das hoffte Kawalsky, und er hoffte es sogar sehr. Denn wenn Sheppard überlebte, würde sich sicherlich ein Plätzchen im SGC für ihn finden lassen. Genträger brauchte das Stargate-Command immer, vor allem, seit immer mehr antikische Artefakte gefunden wurden.  
Kawalsky nickte. "Unkraut vergeht nicht, keine Bange."  
Doch die Ungewißheit nagte auch an ihm. Er konnte nur hoffen, daß dieser Sheppard überlebte. Ihn aus der Anklage wegen Insubordination herauszupauken würde dagegen ein Sonntagsspaziergang sein ...

XOXOXO

Irgendwann mußte er das Bewußtsein verloren haben, ging John auf, als er wieder zu sich kam.  
Vielleicht besser für ihn, vielleicht auch nicht.  
Die Art seines Erwachens jedenfalls gehörte definitiv in die zweite Kategorie, weckte ihn doch wütender Schmerz in seinem Brustkorb und ließ ihn aufstöhnen.  
"Ah, wieder unter den Lebenden?" rief ihm eine Stimme über den Motorenlärm zu.  
John wagte es endlich wie Augen zu öffnen - um in ein Paar braune Rehaugen zu sehen, die ihn mit Sorge und Verwunderung musterten.  
Ein Kind, da war ein Kind bei ihm.  
Mit einem deutlichen Rumpeln wurde er durchgeschüttelt und begriff, daß dieses Gefühl in ihm nicht eine durch die Gehirnerschütterung hervorgerufene Halluzination war, sondern er sich tatsächlich bewegte. Damit ergab dann auch der jammernde und protestierende Motorenlärm einen Sinn.  
John wagte sich an einem müden und schmerzverzerrten Lächeln zu dem Kindergesicht hinauf, das sich über ihn gebeugt hatte. Dann ächzte er gleich wieder, als der Jeep über die nächste Bodenwelle holperte.  
"Sorry, Major", meldete die Stimme von gerade sich wieder. "Ich fahre so vorsichtig wie möglich."  
Dieser Colonel! Das bedeutete ...  
"Wo ist Fizz?" ächzte John zu dem Kind hinauf. Das aber sah ihn nur verständnislos an.  
"Ihr zweiter Bordschütze?" Der Colonel hatte wohl doch gehört, was er sagte. "Sorry, mehr Platz hatten wir nicht im Jeep. Er geht zu Fuß, als Schlußlicht." Ein zweites, sonnenbebrilltes Gesicht tauchte am Rande von Johns Sichtfeld auf. "Ayla kümmert sich um Sie, Major. Sie ist eine geborene Krankenschwester, unsere Kleine. Stimmts?" Mit einer Hand krauste er dem Kind das tiefschwarze Haar.  
Also ein Mädchen.  
John zwang sich wieder zu einem Lächeln, schloß dann ermattet die Augen.  
Jeder Stoß und jedes Huckeln brannte sich wie Nadelstiche in seinen Körper, je kräftiger, desto größer wurden die brennenden Waffen. Dennoch aber ... er hatte bis hierher überlebt, er hatte selbst diese Not-OP in der Höhle überlebt, wenn er auch nicht genau wußte wie. Jetzt würde er auch noch den Rest überleben.  
Ein kühles, feuchtes Tuch wurde ihm auf die Stirn gelegt.  
John öffnete die Augen wieder und versuchte sich erneut an einem Lächeln. Und das kleine Mädchen Ayla schien tatsächlich zu erröten.  
Mit dem Jeep hatten sie vielleicht eine Chance noch rechtzeitig zu kommen und mit Holland ausgeflogen zu werden. Und wenn er erst einmal im Lazarett in Kandahar war, war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis man ihn ausfliegen würde in ein Militärkrankenhaus. So oder so, dieser Krieg gegen den Terror war für ihn beendet, ob am Ende Leavenworth auf ihn und Fizz warten würden, würde sich noch zeigen.  
John hoffte einfach darauf, daß dieser Kawalsky tatsächlich etwas für sie beide würde tun können. Selbst wenn am Ende eine Degradierung stand, damit könnte er leben.  
Eine samtige Schnauze erschien an der Seite des Jeeps, ging über in den großen Schädel eines Pferdes.  
John riß unwillkürlich die Augen auf, als dieser Pferdekopf so plötzlich erschien und ihn aus seinen Gedanken riß. Dann aber lächelte er wieder und hob die Hand. Mit den Fingerspitzen berührte er sacht die weichen Nüstern.  
Das Pferd schnaubte und schüttelte sich. Eine Staubwolke erhob sich aus seiner Mähne.  
Ayla an seiner Seite lachte. Und auch Kawalsky fiel schließlich ein, während das Pferd wieder zurückfiel.  
John sah ihm ein wenig wehmütig nach.  
Wie lange war sein letzter Ritt her? Jahre, die ihm im Moment wie Jahrzehnte erschienen.  
"Das Biest ist neugierig, Major", wandte Kawalsky sich an ihn. "Es wollte schon die ganze Zeit an Ihnen schnuppern."  
Vielleicht konnte es noch wahrnehmen, daß er in seiner Kindheit gut die Hälfte seiner Freizeit im Pferdestall verbracht hatte.  
John wollte gerade scherzhaft anworten, als die erste Explosion den Jeep erschütterte.  
"Granatwerfer!" brüllte jemand, und dann begann der eigentliche Beschuß.  
Kawalsky gab Gas. Der Jeep holperte über den unebenen Boden, und jede Erschütterung setzte sich als durchdringender Schmerz in Johns Körper fort.  
Die Menschen, die Flüchtlinge, schrien, und er meinte kurz, das Bellen eines M5 gehört zu haben, da explodierte die nächste Granate - und dieses Mal kippte der Jeep, der ohnehin schon Schräglage gehabt hatte.  
"Festhalten!" brüllte Kawalsky - und dann stand Johns Welt wieder einmal Kopf.  
Schmerzhaft prallte sein geschundener Körper auf den staubigen Felsboden.  
Ayla schrie, Maschinenpistolen bellten ihre Kugeln in die Luft. Ein Pferd stieß einen eigenartigen, beinahe menschenähnlichen Schrei aus.  
John rollte sich irgendwie mühevoll herum und lugte unter dem Jeep hervor.  
Gerade noch konnte er beobachten, wie eine Frau, die offensichtlich zu der Flüchtlingsgruppe gehört hatte, zuckend zu Boden ging.  
Hatte er denn immer noch nicht genug Krieg gehabt?  
Querschläger pfiffen ihm um die Ohren.  
"Ayla!" ächzte er, robbte mühsam auf die andere Seite des Jeeps. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf ein paar bestiefelte Beine, die unter dem Fahrersitz hervorlugten: Kawalsky!  
Nein! Ging es John durch den Kopf. Nein! Nein! Nein!  
Doch als er mit der Hand nach dem Bein des Colonels tastete, berührten seine Finger eine immer größer werdende Lache, die sich um den Körper ausbreitete. Kawalsky war von der Frontscheibe des Jeeps fast in zwei Teile geschnitten worden.  
"Ayla!" ächzte John erneut.  
Das Kind mußte doch irgendwo hier sein. Er hatte sie doch noch gehört, nachdem der Jeep umgekippt war.  
Noch immer ging der Beschuß weiter, konzentrierte sich jetzt eindeutig auf das umgestürzte Fahrzeug.  
John fand das kleine Mädchen nicht, und die Schmerzen wurden immer schlimmer.  
Und dann hörte er es, über das Rattern der Maschinenpistolen hinweg: Das unverkennbare Geräusch eines Helikopters ...


	11. Intermezzo II

**(2008) In einem Motelzimmer in Reno:**

_Das Aquivalent eines Befehls hallte durch seinen Schädel. Und mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, wurde dieser Befehl eindringlicher:_

_"Tu es! Du hast zu tun, woran dein Nestbruder scheiterte!"_

_Fauchend fuhr er hoch, rieb sich dann die kantigen Schläfen, während der Ruf weiter durch sein Inneres hallte, der "Ton" immer schärfer wurde._

_Er, die Drohne-zur-Rechten-der-Königin, befahl ihm, die Arbeit fortzuführen, an der sein Nestbruder gearbeitet hatte. Die Arbeit, deretwegen sie überhaupt hergekommen waren, für die der Zweite-zur-Rechten ebenso wie so viele andere sein Leben geopfert hatte._

_Sein Kopf pendelte nachdenklich von einer auf die andere Seite, während der telepathische Ruf in seinem Geist immer drängender wurde.  
Die Allianz zur Ergründung der neuen Weidegründe mußte informiert werden, hier, und überall sonst. Die anderen mußten erfahren, wo dieser Ort sich befand, dessentwegen sie alle erwacht waren vor vier Jahren. Hier, und überall, sollten die Wraith erfahren, wo dieser Planet namens Erde sich befand, so wie es beschlossen worden war.  
Er knurrte, seine fahlen Lippen zogen sich bis über die Knochenwülste zurück.  
Wenn es nach ihm ginge, ihm waren die anderen Völker vollkommen gleich. Sein Hunger wurde gestillt, und wenn er weiter so vorsichtig blieb wie in den letzten Monaten ..._

_"Du wirst tun, was man dir befiehlt!" Der Erste-zur-Rechten wies ihn zurecht mit einer gefährlichen unterschwelligen Drohung. "Du bist noch zu jung. Du bist zu dumm! Wenn du nicht handelst, Narr, wirst du die schreckliche Einsamkeit kennenlernen. Schrecklicher als alles, was du dir vorstellen kannst!"_

_Und dann schwieg die Stimme, schwieg alles in seinem Inneren. Und in diesem Moment lernte er, WAS Stille war - Einsamkeit, schlimmer als jeder Hunger, als alles andere.  
Der Schrei stieg tief aus seiner Kehle hinauf, bahnte sich einen Weg durch seinen Körper, durch seine Lippen hinaus. Und sein Gebrüll ließ die Grundmauern des Bungalows erzittern._

_"Geh! Geh und bereinige, was dein Nestbruder verdarb! Geh und räche ihn! Geh ... und töte John Sheppard!" _


	12. Machtlos

Drei Monate später (2004), Militärkrankenhaus der Air Force, Colorado Springs, USA:

"Ah, guten Morgen, Major."  
John, wohl wieder eingenickt, blinzelte zur Tür hinüber, setzte sich dann auf und lächelte verschämt. "Doc ..."  
Dr. Timothy Healbrooke, ein sportlicher Mann mit dunklem Haar und einer modischen Brille auf der Nase, schloß die Tür hinter sich, ehe er sich erneut seinem Patienten zuwandte.  
"Es freut mich, daß es Ihnen inzwischen so gut geht. Die Schwestern meinten, sie würden Sie immer öfter auf dem Flur draußen sehen."  
John stopfte sich blind sein Kissen in den Rücken und nickte. "Stimmt, ja."  
Dabei ließen beide Männer die Tatsache aus, daß John zwar sein Bett verließ, allerdings nur, um in den nächststehenden Rollstuhl zu wechseln. Und das war etwas, was John mehr belastete, als er je zugeben würde. Er hatte Mühe, das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Nicht immer, nicht sofort. Es kam immer schleichend, und oft genug registrierte er erst, daß er fiel, wenn er bereits auf dem Boden saß oder lag. Er hatte versucht, es zu überspielen, ebenso wie er sich alle Mühe gab, daß mit den Aussetzern einhergehende aufdringliche Klingeln zu ignorieren, aber letztendlich wußte er, er würde sich irgendwann der Wahrheit stellen müssen.  
"Sehr schön. Sie brauchen Bewegung. Aber das muß ich Ihnen wohl nicht sagen, oder?" Der junge Arzt schnappte sich den Besucherstuhl und setzte sich rittlinks darauf, das Kinn auf der Mappe mit Johns Krankenblatt gestützt.  
"Mir macht es immer noch Sorgen, daß Sie nachts nicht schlafen können", fuhr er fort. "In Anbetracht der Tatsache, was Sie hinter sich haben ist eine Schlafstörung zwar kaum mehr als eine Kleinigkeit, aber ... Ich würde Ihnen gern eine Kollegin vorstellen, Major, wenn Sie erlauben."  
John runzelte die Stirn. "Ich würde lieber endlich wissen, was damals eigentlich wirklich passiert ist. Haben die anderen es geschafft? Was ist mit Holland und seiner Crew?"  
Healbrooke setzte sich gerade auf und blickte John direkt in die Augen. "Und ich kann Ihnen nur immer wieder die gleiche Antwort geben: Ich weiß es nicht! Als man Sie an uns überstellte, stand es denkbar schlecht um Sie, wenn wohl auch schon besser als nach Ihrer Rettung. Alles andere ..." Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
Johns Stirn furchte sich weiter.  
Es stimmte, er konnte sich noch an den Hinterhalt erinnern, an die Schüsse, die Schreie, den Geruch von Blut, Karbon und Benzin. Er erinnerte sich, daß er wirklich in Panik geraten war, daran, daß das Fieber nicht hatte nachlassen wollen, selbst nach der Roßkur des pakistanischen Arztes. Aber dann klaffte eine gewaltige Lücke in seiner Erinnerung. Sein nächster bewußter Auftritt war das Zu-sich-kommen im Lazarett in Kandahar gewesen. Damals hatte ein MP bei ihm Wache gehalten und mehr als ein anklagender Blick hatte ihn getroffen von den Ärzten, den Schwestern, selbst das Putzpersonal hatte er wohl verstimmt. Doch das schlimmste in seiner Situation war es gewesen, daß nicht einer seiner Kameraden ihn besucht hatte.  
John zermartete sich das Hirn, er wollte sich erinnern, denn er war sicher, daß er die Antwort auf die Frage nach dem Warum dann finden würde. Aber er konnte nicht. Das einzige, was er mit dem Erlebten in Verbindung brachte, waren seine neuen, sehr treuen Begleiter, die ihm regelmäßig die Nachtruhe raubten: undeutliche Alpträume voller Blut und Tod.  
Seit zwei Monaten befand er sich wieder in den Staaten. Besuch hatte er immer noch nicht, ebensowenig wie Antworten. Teils schien es ihm, als würde er bewußt isoliert, lag er doch in einem Einzelzimmer und die Tür hinaus auf den Gang war beinahe die ganze Zeit geschlossen.  
Fernzusehen hatte John noch nie gelegen, in den letzten beiden Monaten aber war das seine einzige Beschäftigung geworden neben dem Beobachten der Schneeflocken vor seinem Fenster.  
Winter in Colorado ...  
Er wußte nicht einmal, warum er ausgerechnet hier gelandet war. Stand er unter Anklage, hätte er in ein Gefängniskrankenhaus gehört, war er frei, dann hätte sich sicherlich auch ein weniger exklusives finden lassen. Aber er war nun einmal hier und konnte nur hoffen, daß er irgendwann als geheilt entlassen werden würde. Wenn auch seine Befürchtungen zum Thema "Pilotenlizenz" immer schwerer auf seinem Herzen zu lasten begannen.  
"Also?" riß Healbrookes Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
John seufzte, lehnte sich zurück. "Dann jetzt eine Therapeutin? Denken Sie wirklich, daß das etwas bringen wird?"  
"Einen Versuch ist es wert. Dr. Heightmeyer hat sich auf traumatische Fälle wie den Ihren spezialisiert. Zwar wird sie nicht mehr allzu lange hier sein, aber ..."  
John stutzte. "Und wo geht sie hin?" fragte er perplex.  
Welcher Sinn sollte denn darin liegen, ihn in eine Therapie zu schicken, wenn die behandelnde Person in Kürze nicht mehr da sein würde?  
Healbrooke schloß den Mund und lächelte verlegen. "Bis dahin sind es noch einige Wochen. Sicherlich genug Zeit für Dr. Heightmeyer, Ihnen zu helfen."  
John zog eine Grimasse. Aber welche Wahl hatte er? Willigte er nicht ein, dann würde er wohl mehr oder weniger den Rest seines Lebens Angst vor dem Einschlafen haben. Und wenn Healbrooke so sicher war ...  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern, war allerdings immer noch alles andere als begeistert.  
Healbrooke nickte, schlug jetzt doch das Krankenblatt auf. "Sie machen gute Fortschritte ansonsten. Selbst die Armwunde, die uns doch noch einiges Kopfzerbrechen bereitete, ist inzwischen gut abgeheilt. Wegen der Narbe ... Vielleicht sollten Sie sich einmal nach einer kosmetischen Behandlung erkundigen."  
Unwillkürlich betastete John die Narbe der Schußwunde in seinem linken Oberarm. Healbrooke hatte recht, die Haut war unsauber nachgewachsen, zudem hatte das Gewebe leicht gewuchert. Das Ergebnis war ein häßlicher, kreisrunder Buckel mitten auf seinem Arm, der nicht einmal ansatzweise noch nach Schußwunde aussah.  
"Damit kann ich leben", entschied er.  
Eine Erinnerung an Afghanistan, an seine Crew und an die dämlichste Entscheidung, die sie wahrscheinlich in ihrer aller Leben je getroffen hatten. Aber eine würdige Erinnerung, fand John.  
Healbrooke klappte die Akte wieder zu und sah ihn ernst an. "Etwas anderes. Es gab eine Anfrage ... wegen Ihrer Pilotenlizenz", sagte er.  
John fühlte, wie sein Herz erst einen Schlag aussetzte, um dann zusammenzuschrumpfen auf die Größe einer gefühlten Walnuß. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen.  
Sein Leben lang hatte er fliegen wollen. Jeden Kampf hatte er ausgefochten, sich jedem Streit gestellt, alles hätte er für nur eine Minute länger in der Luft gegeben. Und auch wenn er den meisten seiner Vorgesetzten stets ein Dorn im Auge gewesen war, so hatten sie sein Talent als Pilot stets geachtet. Immer einer der ersten bei den Maschinen, der erste in der Luft - und der letzte wieder am Boden. Fliegen war ein herrlicher Traum, seine eigene, kleine Welt, sein Leben.  
"Leider mußte ich einer Verlängerung entgegenstimmen", zerschmetterte Healbrooke diesen Traum.  
John schloß die Augen, während jeder einzelne Muskel in seinem Körper sich anzuspannen schien.  
Nie wieder fliegen ...  
"Im Moment muß ich als Arzt auch tatsächlich darauf bestehen, daß Sie nicht einmal als Passagier ein Flugzeug betreten", fuhr Healbrooke fort.  
John atmete tief ein, bis er glaubte, seine Lungen würden gleich platzen. Dann öffnete er die Augen wieder und sah zu dem Arzt hinüber.  
Hatte Healbrooke überhaupt eine Ahnung, was er gerade gesagt hatte?  
"Warum?" Die Frage klang kläglich und falsch in seinen Ohren.  
Er wußte warum. Er war derjenige, der sich regelmäßig unfreiwillig hinsetzte, weil er sich plötzlich nicht mehr auf zwei Beinen halten konnte.  
"Die Lizenz ist eingefroren, nicht komplett vernichtet, Major", entgegnete Healbrooke ernst und eindringlich, suchte wieder den Augenkontakt zu ihm.  
"Eine Verletzung des Innenohres wie die Ihre ist sehr langwierig, die Heilungschancen minimal, aber es gibt sie. Und nach allem, was Sie mir in den letzten Wochen gezeigt haben hoffe ich für Sie, daß sich das Ohr mit der Zeit regenerieren wird. Solange das aber nicht der Fall ist, könnte jede Druckveränderung die Wunde wieder zum Platzen bringen, und damit wären wir wieder zurück am Anfang. Bleiben Sie ruhig und am Boden, weder dürfen Sie tauchen oder plötzlich der Navy beitreten, noch dürfen Sie fliegen. Dann besteht zumindest eine kleine Chance, daß Sie geheilt werden und irgendwann wieder werden Fliegen dürfen." Healbrooke lächelte zuversichtlich. "Ehrlich, als ich Ihren Fall übernahm rechnete ich mit allem, aber nicht damit, daß Sie doch so schnell genesen." Er erhob sich und stellte den Stuhl zurück.  
John war sich nicht sicher, ob der Arzt ihm nicht doch nur ein Plazebo verordnet hatte mit dieser winzigen Hoffnung. Im Moment, das mußte er leider zugeben, fühlte er sich vom Schicksal verraten.  
"Oh, Ihr Anwalt hat sich übrigens gemeldet", wandte Healbrooke, bereits an der Tür, sich noch einmal an ihn. "Er wird Sie morgen besuchen."  
John starrte den Arzt groß an. "Anwalt? Was für ein Anwalt?"  
Healbrooke stutzte, seufzte dann ergeben. "Gegen Sie wurde Anklage erhoben, soweit ich weiß. Wohl wegen der Sache in Afghanistan." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Tut mir leid."  
Damit ließ er John allein in seinen Gedanken zurück ...


	13. Der andere Patient

John war gerade wieder auf dem Weg zurück zu seinem Zimmer, als sich die Tür zur Abteilung öffnete und zwei Männer auf den Gang traten. Maßanzüge, teure Designer-Schuhe, erstklassiger Haarschnitt. Der eine der beiden war hochgewachsen, grauhaarig und drehte sich gerade einen Moment später um.  
John stoppte den Rollstuhl mit großen Augen, als er diesen einen erkannte:  
"Dad?"  
David Sheppard sen. sah seinem Sohn emotionslos entgegen, wechselte dann einen Blick mit dem zweiten, deutlich jüngeren Mann und nickte diesem zu. Gemeinsam kamen die beiden näher.  
Johns Hoffnung, vielleicht seinen Bruder ebenfalls begrüßen zu dürfen, wurde enttäuscht. Wer immer der Fremde an der Seite seines Vaters war, er kannte ihn nicht. Was allerdings auch nicht viel heißen wollte, immerhin war er seit über zwei Jahren dauerhaft in Übersee stationiert gewesen.  
Hoffnungsvoll lächelte John seinem Vater entgegen. Doch sein Lächeln verblaßte, je näher David Sheppard, immer noch mit undeutbarer Miene, kam. "Welches ist dein Zimmer?" fragte er schließlich, als er vor seinem Sohn stand.  
John sah noch einmal hoffnungsvoll hoch in das wie erstarrt wirkende Gesicht, dann nickte er zu der geöffneten Tür hinüber. "Dort."  
Sein Vater drehte sich um und betrat das Krankenzimmer, sich nicht weiter um seinen im Rollstuhl zurückbleibenden Sohn kümmernd.  
John schluckte, zog eine Grimasse und fuhr langsam wieder an.  
"Ich helfe Ihnen, Major", erbot sich der Fremde und trat um den Rollstuhl herum.  
John kniff die Lippen aufeinander und legte die Hände in seinen Schoß, während er sich zurückfahren ließ.  
Sein Vater wartete drinnen, hatte sich offensichtlich bereits umgesehen. "Zumindest anständig untergebracht haben sie dich", kommentierte er und ließ sich auf dem Besucherstuhl nieder.  
Der Fremde hielt den Rollstuhl an und schloß dann die Tür hinter ihnen, damit sie ungestört waren.  
John beobachtete diesen Mann stirnrunzelnd, wagte kaum einen weiteren Blick in die andere Richtung. Das Schweigen, das sich über das Zimmer gelegt hatte, wirkte wie eine zähe, kalte Masse, in der das Leben allmählich versank.  
"Du hast es also wieder geschafft", meldete sein Vater sich endlich wieder zu Wort, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit.  
John blickte auf wie die Maus der Schlange, schüttelte andeutungsweise den Kopf. "Ich verstehe nicht ..."  
"Du hast es geschafft, dich ausgerechnet dann zurückzumelden, wenn die volle Aufmerksamkeit der Familie eigentlich auf deinem Bruder liegen sollte!" Der Blick seines Vaters war pure Anklage.  
"Dad, ich ..."  
"Dave wird in ein paar Wochen heiraten."  
John schloß so abrupt den Mund, daß seine Zähne aufeinanderklappten.  
Dave würde heiraten? Wen? Und warum wußte er nichts davon?  
David Sheppard sen. wedelte in Richtung des Fremden. "Dein Anwalt und hoffentlich derjenige, der dich aus diesem Misthaufen wieder herausholen kann."  
John drehte den Kopf.  
"Matthew Franklin Piers III., angenehm, Major", stellte der dritte Mann im Raum sich endlich vor. Unbemerkt von John hatte er eine Aktentasche auf den Tisch neben dem Fenster abgestellt und diese geöffnet. "Und keine Sorge, ich hole Sie aus diesem Schlamasel schon wieder heraus."  
"Ich verstehe nicht." John hob die Hand in Piers' Richtung und wandte sich wieder seinem Vater zu. "Wovon redest du da, Dad? Wen will Dave heiraten?"  
Eigentlich hatte er geglaubt, ein zwar lockeres aber relativ regelmäßiges Verhältnis zu seinem Bruder zu haben. Aber daß Dave ihm eine Beziehung verschwieg, die sogar eng genug war ...  
"Nancy. Dave wird Nancy heiraten."  
John wußte allmählich wirklich nicht mehr, der wievielte Magenschlag es war, der ihn mit der Wucht eines Vorschlaghammers traf.  
Ausgerechnet Nancy? Dabei hatten sie beide doch ... ? Wann hatte sie begonnen, ihn zu hintergehen? Wann hatten sie beide das begonnen?  
John schluckte mühsam das wütende Brüllen hinunter, das in seiner Brust wütete.  
Nancy war seine Freundin gewesen, Dave hatte sie über ihn kennengelernt. Und eigentlich hatte John die Beziehung wieder aufnehmen wollen an dem Punkt, an dem sie beide sie damals beenden mußten, als er nach Afghanistan versetzt wurde.  
"Major Sheppard, wir sollten besser über das sprechen, was Ihnen zur Last gelegt wird", wandte Piers geflissentlich ein.  
John schluckte trocken, wagte einen halben Blick zu seinem Vater hinüber. David Sheppard sen. trug einen gewissen Triumph zur Schau. Offensichtlich hatte er die Reaktion seines Sohnes erwartet.  
John nickte, atmete tief ein und zwang sich, seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Anwalt zuzuwenden. Doch in ihm rumorte es.  
Nancy und Dave, Dave und Nancy. Niemals hätte er ausgerechnet von den beiden angenommen, daß sie ihn hintergehen würden. Dave und er mochten nicht die weltbesten Geschwister sein, aber bisher hatte John immer geglaubt, sein Bruder respektiere ihn und würde die Tabus nicht übertreten. Da allerdings hatte er sich wohl geirrt ...  
Piers nahm aus seiner Tasche eine Akte und schlug diese auf.  
"Ihr ehemaliger Vorgesetzter, Brig. General Nathan Myers, hat eine Anklage wegen Insubordination, dem Diebstahl von US-Eigentum sowie der fahrlässigen Tötung in einem Dutzend Fällen gegen Sie angestrengt, Major Sheppard. Zudem wird Ihnen zur Last gelegt, daß Sie durch Ihr eigenmächtiges Verhalten noch höhere Verluste provozierten, dadurch, daß eine zweite Rettungsmission für Sie und Ihre Crew durchgeführt werden mußte. Die Vereinten Nationen haben dem Klagepunkt der fahrlässigen Tötung zugestimmt. Zudem könnte eine Zivilklage von Seiten Ihres ehemaligen Bordschützen Sergeant Michael Wood auf Sie zukommen. Er bezichtigt Sie, ihn vorsätzlich aus dem Helikopter geworfen zu haben."  
John, gerade noch tief in Gedanken über den Verrat seines Bruders und seiner Freundin, riß die Augen auf, als er das nun hörte. Ungläubig starrte er Piers an.  
"Was?"  
"Reicht das Chaos für dieses Mal?" mischte sein Vater sich wieder ein. "Genug Aufmerksamkeit auf dem armen, mißverstandenen Major John Sheppard?"  
John blieb wirklich für eine Sekunde der Mund offen stehen, dann schüttelte er vehement den Kopf. "Nein", sagte er bestimmt. "Nein, das stimmt so nicht."  
Piers blickte auf. "Dann hatten Sie einen Befehl, als Sie die Formation verließen und zurückflogen in die Kampfzone?"  
"Was?" John runzelte die Stirn. "Nein, nein, hatte ich nicht. Aber ich habe Mickey nicht aus dem Kopter werfen lassen oder selbst geworfen", verteidigte er sich. "Das war eine Teamentscheidung. Steve und Fizz wollten ... Verdammt, fragen Sie doch Fizz!"  
Sein Vater gab einen unwilligen Laut von sich und faltete die Arme über der Brust.  
Piers schüttelte den Kopf. "Das kann ich nicht. Lieutenant Dschadid ist tot, ebenso wie Ihr Copilot Captain Steven Ewing. Und ihrer beider Tod wird Ihnen zur Last gelegt, ebenso wie der des UN-Beobachters in diesem Gebiet, Colonel Kawalsky, des Arztes Shrezna Al'Mahid sowie noch sieben afghanischen Flüchtlingen. Ein weiterer Pilot, Captain William Morris, wurde bei dem Rettungseinsatz schwer verwundet und starb später. Auch dessen Tod wird Ihnen zur Last gelegt."  
Die Magengrube reichte nicht mehr, so heftig war der seelische Schmerz, den John plötzlich empfand.  
Bill Morris tot? Er war in seiner Staffel gewesen, als zweiter Flügelmann.  
Bitterer Gallegeschmack war plötzlich auf Johns Zunge, und allmählich begriff er, warum keiner der Staffel ihn besucht hatte.  
Was hatte Mickey da nur ausgesagt? Warum hatte man ihn nicht auch zu Wort kommen lassen? Die Ermittler der Air Force mußten doch auch mit dem Beschuldigten sprechen - oder etwa nicht?  
Ein müde wirkender Applaus riß John aus seinen Gedanken und ließ ihn aufblicken. Sein Vater klatschte ihm zu.  
"Grandios, John. Wirklich vortrefflich, wie du dich in diese Situation manövriert hast!"  
"Das habe ich doch gar nicht!" verteidigte John sich heftig, atmete dann wieder bewußt ein und aus, um sich zu beruhigen. Das Klingeln in seinem Ohr kehrte zurück, kurz darauf ein Schwindelgefühl.  
"Ich will ehrlich sein, Major. Im Moment sieht es so aus, als würden Sie die nächsten Jahre im Militärgefängnis verbringen", wandte Piers sich wieder an ihn.  
Fizz war ebenfalls tot, und plötzlich wünschte auch John sich, all die Schmerzen, die Verwundungen nicht überlebt zu haben.  
Sieben Flüchtlinge ... Und Al'Mahid war mit sieben Flüchtlingen bei der Höhle aufgetaucht. Das bedeutete, auch die kleine Ayla ...  
Trauer schnürte John die Kehle zu und ließ ihn hilflos japsen.  
"Eigentlich sollten Sie, nachdem Sie transportfähig waren, umgehend nach Leavenworth verlegt werden", erklärte Piers' Stimme über das Klingeln in seinem Ohr hinweg. "Aber offensichtlich hat da jemand interveniert."  
"Zumindest einen Freund scheinst du ja noch zu haben", kommentierte sein Vater.  
Und dann wurde die Tür aufgerissen und die Oberschwester tauchte auf, während John weiter um Fassung, Gleichgewicht und Selbstkontrolle kämpfte.  
"Was geht hier vor?" fragte Emily Charles, eben besagte Oberschwester, und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie?"  
John hob zitternd eine Hand. "Ist schon gut, Lily", flüsterte er heiser.  
"Nein, ist es nicht!" Emily trat näher, und sie ließ sich auch nicht von seinem Vater einschüchtern, der ihr finster entgegensah. "Major Sheppard braucht immer noch Ruhe. Auch wenn man es ihm nicht mehr ansieht, er ist immer noch schwer verletzt."  
"Ich bin der Anwalt des Majors", begann Piers sich geflissentlich vorzustellen.  
"Das stört mich nicht. Gehen Sie und verteidigen sie ihn vor Gericht. Das hier ist ein Krankenhaus!" Emily fixierte den Anwalt mit einem drohenden Blick. "Die Besuchszeit ist hiermit beendet!"  
"Das ist ja lächerlich!" David Sheppard sen. erhob sich endlich wieder, bedachte seinen Sohn mit einem verachtenden Blick. "Wir sehen uns später ... John. Piers?"  
Der nickte und verstaute eifrig seine Akte wieder in der Tasche. "Ich komme in den nächsten Tagen vorbei, Major."  
John fühlte nichts als Schmerz in sich, doch er nickte.  
Steve tot, Fizz tot, die kleine Ayla tot ... womit hatte er das Überleben verdient, war er doch der schwächste gewesen?  
Aber was war mit Holland? wisperte eine kleine Stimme ihm zu.  
John drehte sich so weit es ging um. "Was ist mit Captain Holland?" fragte er.  
Piers drehte sich in der Tür noch einmal um. "Captain Holland? Oh, er blieb unverletzt und wurde gerettet."  
Emily legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Das wird wieder, Major, keine Bange." Sie lächelte ihr Bulldoggenlächeln, das ihm dieses Mal allerdings das schönste auf der Welt zu sein schien.  
John sah, wie sein Vater und Piers wieder gingen, wurde aufmerksam auf einen Mann, der vor seiner Tür stand und ihn musterte. Ein Mann, der sich schwer auf zwei Krücken stützte, also ein anderer Patient. John glaubte, ihm schon einige Male auf dem Gang begegnet zu sein, wenn sie auch nie Worte miteinander gewechselt hatten. Und jetzt war er sicher, er hatte den entschlossenen Auftritt Emilys genau diesem anderen Patienten zu verdanken.  
John lächelte gequält und nickte dem Fremden dankend zu.  
Emily klopfte ihm noch einmal die Schulter, dann wurde sie auf ihr zweites Sorgenkind vor der Tür aufmerksam. "Colonel Mitchell, sagte ich nicht, Sie sollten in Ihr Zimmer zurückkehren?"


	14. Therapie

Einige Tage später:

Dr. Heightmeyer entpuppte sich als recht attraktive, blondierte Frau, die John auf den ersten Blick recht sympatisch erschien. Im Gegensatz zu seiner Befürchtung, sie werde quasi mit gepackten Koffern vor ihm stehen, nahm sie sich zunächst einmal Zeit, ordnete die mitgebrachte Akte (wahrscheinlich seine gesammelten psychologischen Gutachten über die letzten Jahre), besorgte für sie beide Kaffee. Schlicht: Sie versuchte, ein für ihren Patienten angenehmes Klima zu schaffen, was John auch durchaus zu schätzen wußte.  
Als kriegserprobter Pilot war das nicht sein erstes Treffen mit einem Psychologen, allerdings aber das erste, von dem er selbst nicht wußte, wie er reagieren würde. Er selbst war noch mit all dem beschäftigt, was da auf ihn eingestürzt war. Bisher hatte er zumindest etwas Zeit gehabt, um selbst wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen, EHE er zum psychologischen Dienst hatte gehen müssen. Bisher allerdings war ihm auch noch nie der Tod von einem Dutzend Menschen zur Last gelegt worden ...  
Kate, so hatte Dr. Heightmeyer ihn aufgefordert, sie zu nennen, nutzte die Zeit, die sie ihm gegeben hatte, machte sich Notizen, blätterte mehrmals durch besagte Akte. Sie drängte ihn nicht, ein Umstand, der John mit Dankbarkeit erfüllte.  
"Worüber möchten Sie sprechen?" wandte sie sich denn doch schließlich an ihn.  
Eine gute Frage ...  
John war noch nie gut darin gewesen, sein Leben vor anderen auszubreiten. Er war ein Grübler, der versuchte, selbst mit seinen Problemen klarzukommen. Seinen Mitmenschen zeigte er gern den stets lustigen, vielleicht etwas introvertierten Luftwaffenoffizier, der mit seinem Charme Frauen bezircte. Nur wenigen war es gelungen, hinter diese Maske zu sehen. Und noch weniger hatten verstanden, WAS sich dahinter verbarg.  
Johns Blick ging bei Heightmeyers Frage unwillkürlich nach innen. Mit den Gedanken zupfte er an all den blutenden Wunden, die sich in den letzten Monaten aufgetan hatten. Am schlimmsten aber ... waren noch immer die frischen: Daves Verrat, Mickeys Lügen, der Tod so vieler Menschen, die pure Ungerechtigkeit des Daseins, ihn am Leben zu lassen, während alle, die um ihn herum gewesen waren, denen er teils vertraut hatte, hatten sterben müssen in Afghanistan.  
Konnte er das einer Wildfremden anvertrauen? Konnte er das wirklich aussprechen?  
"Die ... Pilotenlizenz", murmelte er schließlich.  
Noch ein Müllstein um seinem Hals. Auch wenn er sich bereits gedacht hatte, daß er niemals wieder würde fliegen können, die Diagnose hatte ihn hart getroffen.  
Heightmeyer blickte auf, als er schwieg. "Sie wurde eingefroren", konterte sie.  
John atmete tief ein. Mit einem Fingernagel folgte er dem Webfaden an seiner Jeans. "Weil eine Granate ... die Explosion war ..." Er stockte, als Steves Gesicht aus seiner Erinnerung auftauchte. Der lachende, zum Scherzen aufgelegte Steve, nicht der ernste Copilot, der er in seinen letzten Minuten gewesen war.  
Heightmeyer richtete sich auf und musterte ihn. "Soweit ich weiß, war es ein frontaler Volltreffer, der das Cockpit traf. Ein Wunder, daß Sie da überhaupt herausgekommen sind."  
John kniff die Lippen aufeinander. Unwillkürlich fühlte er den Hauch eines Erinnerungsschmerzes in seiner Schulter.  
Fizz ...  
John blinzelte und richtete sich wieder auf. "Es muß ja nicht für immer sein", wiegelte er ab und mauerte fleißig an einer charmantes-Grinsen-Mauer.  
Heightmeyer runzelte die Stirn. "Möchten Sie über Afghanistan sprechen, John?" fragte sie.  
Eifrig wurde weitergemauert. "Ich wurde abgeschossen. Dummer Zufallstreffer." Wie lapidar zuckte er mit den Schultern und bereute zutiefst, ausgerechnet damit angefangen zu sein.  
Innerlich aber war es ihm, als könne er wieder das klebrige Blut auf seinem Gesicht fühlen, es riechen und schmecken. Steves Blut.  
Heightmeyer musterte ihn weiter forschend. "Und was war mit Ihrer Crew?" fragte sie.  
Bittere Galle stieg in ihm hoch, doch er verbarg sich weiter hinter seiner Grinse-Mauer. "Soweit ich weiß sind zwei davon tot und der dritte bezichtigt mich, ihn aus dem Helikopter geworfen zu haben."  
Heightmeyer wandte sich wieder ihren Notizen zu und schrieb etwas.  
John reckte den Hals, aber er konnte nicht sehen, was genau sie da aufschrieb.  
"Sie wissen von der Anklage, richtig?" erkundigte die Psychologin sich.  
Oh ja, diesen Vorschlaghammer seines Leibarztes würde er nicht so schnell vergessen!  
Dennoch spielte er weiter seine kleine Komödie und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Shit happens."  
Heightmeyers Augen wurden schmal. "Ich hoffe, Sie wissen auch, daß alles, was Sie mir hier und jetzt erzählen, unter die ärztliche Schweigepflicht fällt. Sie brauchen sich nicht verstellen, John. Man wird nie von dem erfahren, was Sie mir hier anvertrauen."  
John neigte leicht den Kopf und erwiderte ihren Blick. "Und wie kommen Sie darauf, daß ich Ihnen nicht alles anvertraue?"  
"Weil Sie zwar ein passabler Schauspieler sind, aber ich Sie durch die Berichte kenne. Sie stecken das nicht so einfach weg, wie Sie jetzt vorgeben. Man hat Sie verletzt, John, man bezichtigt Sie der Insubordination und der fahrlässigen Tötung. Sie sind allein, und Sie fühlen sich einsam."  
John hob das Kinn, sein Blick wurde kühl.  
'Nicht weiter, Lady. Tun Sie sich selbst einen Gefallen und graben nicht weiter nach Dingen, die Sie nichts angehen!'  
Doch die Psychologin konnte seine Gedanken natürlich nicht hören. Und so fuhr sie unbarmherzig fort:  
"Sie wurden von Ihren Kameraden geschnitten, werden es noch. Selbst Captain Holland, dessentwegen Sie den Befehl verweigerten, will nichts mehr mit Ihnen zu tun haben. Ja, selbst Ihre eigene Familie ..."  
"Lassen Sie meine Familie da heraus!" Johns Stimme blieb ruhig bei diesen Worten, doch ihr Ton hatte sich geändert. Die Kälte aus seinen Augen war in seiner Kehle angekommen.  
Heightmeyer aber hielt ihm stand. "Warum?" fragte sie.  
"Das geht Sie nichts an!" Die letzten Steine mußten dringend vermauert werden, dann würde er sicher sein, sicher mit und vor seinem Schmerz. Niemand würde mehr von außen an diesen Wunden reißen können. Niemand ...  
"Weil Ihre Familie Sie im Stich gelassen hat? Oder haben Sie Ihre Familie fallen lassen, John? Wurde es Ihnen zu unbequem?"  
"Sie wollen wissen, wie es mir geht?" Es war mittlerweile mehr ein Knurren, was da seine Kehle verließ. "Sie wollen wissen, wie ich mich fühle?"  
"Darum bin ich hier ..." Heightmeyer lächelte, wollte der Situation offensichtlich die Spannung nehmen.  
"Mein Bruder heiratet in ein paar Wochen meine Freundin." Jetzt, da es heraus war, brannte der Schmerz doppelt und wollte ihn würgen. "Mein Vater hat mich ohnehin schon mein ganzes Leben lang für einen Versager gehalten. Ich darf nicht mehr fliegen, vielleicht nie wieder. Meine besten Freunde sind tot oder haben sich von mir abgewandt. Und zu guter Letzt soll ich auch noch verantwortlich sein für den Tod eines unschuldigen Kindes! Fragen Sie mich nie wieder, wie ich mich fühle!"  
Heightmeyer nahm seinen Ausbruch aufmerksam zur Kenntnis, mehr aber ...  
Interessiert beugte sie sich vor. "Dann fühlen Sie sich nicht verantwortlich für den Angriff, in dem der Flüchtlingstrupp, dem Sie sich angeschlossen hatten, ums Leben kam gemeinsam mit dem UN-Beobachter?"  
John schüttelte hilflos den Kopf. "Wie soll ich denn dafür verantwortlich gewesen sein? Ich war ja kaum bei mir!"  
"Ihnen ist aber schon klar, daß die Flüchtlinge vielleicht noch leben würden, wenn ..."  
"Alles, was ich von Ihnen höre, Dr. Heightmeyer, sind Vermutungen. Tatsache ist, die Flüchtlinge tauchten bei unserem Lager auf, nicht umgekehrt. Colonel Kawalsky erbot sich, Fizz und mich mitzunehmen. Mehr weiß ich nicht!"  
Heightmeyer nickte. "Dann war es nicht Ihre Entscheidung? Sie wollten sich nicht anschließen?"  
John rieb sich ungeduldig über die Augen. "Die haben uns gefunden, Dr. Heightmeyer!"  
"Und das wissen Sie noch, obwohl Sie aussagen, Sie seien bereits zu diesem Zeitpunkt schwer verletzt gewesen?"  
John nickte wütend. "Ja, das weiß ich noch. Und wissen Sie warum? Weil ich grauenvolle Angst davor hatte, daß die Taliban uns aufgespürt hatten."  
Heightmeyer beugte sich über ihre Notizen und blätterte darin.  
John wünschte sich augenblicklich, er hätte sich besser im Griff gehabt. Das war ihm noch nie passiert! Noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben hatte er dermaßen viel von sich preis gegeben, niemand anderem. Niemals hatte er so verletzlich sein wollen, anderen seine ungeschützte Seite präsentierend.  
Es war zuviel, ging ihm dann auf. Erst hatte man ihm alles Wissen monatelang vorenthalten, damit man ihn dann mit der geballten Ladung niederdrücken konnte.  
Es stimmte, er hatte noch nie jemandem so viel von sich selbst gezeigt, andererseits aber hatte er auch noch nie mit einer solchen geballten Anhäufung von Anschuldigungen zu tun gehabt wie gerade jetzt. Und er spürte, möglichweise würde er dieses Mal nicht wieder allein herauskommen können aus dem Sturm, der sich da immer stärker werdend um ihn ballte.  
"Ich will ehrlich sein", brach Heightmeyer die Stille zwischen ihnen, "ich wollte einem Studienfreund einen Gefallen tun. Deshalb sagte ich, ich würde Sie aufsuchen."  
Na toll! Jetzt war er schon eine Gefälligkeit! Nicht gerade schmeichelhaft.  
"Ich gebe auch zu, ich bin etwas voreingenommen Ihnen gegenüber, John. Als ich von dem Gemetzel hörte, in das Sie verwickelt wurden, wollte ich, wollten viele, einen Schuldigen sehen. Der Generalstab hatte schnell einen zur Hand: den einzigen Überlebenden. Sie!"  
Man hatte es sich also einfach gemacht, und genau das war der Grund für das lange Schweigen. John kannte diese Vorgehensweise. Es war nicht das erste Mal, daß er soetwas miterlebte, wenn auch das erste Mal, daß er den Sündenbock geben sollte.  
"Jetzt allerdings haben Sie mich nachdenklich gemacht", erklärte Heightmeyer weiter. "Ich war auf einiges gefaßt, aber nicht auf Sie, John." Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen. "Und ich freue mich schon auf unsere weitere Zusammenarbeit."  
John runzelte die Stirn. "Wie bitte?"  
Heightmeyer lächelte, dann beugte sie sich wieder über ihre Notizen, schrieb etwas auf ein neues Blatt und gab es ihm. "Sie sollten das Ihrem Anwalt geben, John. Und, sofern ich noch zur Verfügung stehe, werde ich gern bereit sein, vor Gericht zu Ihren Gunsten auszusagen."  
John sah der Psychologin staunend nach, als diese sein Krankenzimmer verließ - bis zur nächsten Sitzung ...


	15. O'Neills Angebot

John lernte mit der Zeit wieder zu lachen. Die Therapie bei Dr. Heightmeyer tat ihm gut, auch wenn er doch immer deutlicher ein Schuldgefühl empfand den vielen Toten gegenüber, die er in Afghanistan zurückgelassen hatte. Doch je mehr Zeit verging und je weiter er sich auch körperlich erholte, desto mehr wuchs auch seine Zuversicht. Irgendwann würde er wieder fliegen können, und irgendwie würde er aus der Anklage herauskommen.  
Sein Anwalt jedenfalls hatte erklärt, daß mit der Aussage der Psychologin der Fall vollkommen anders aussah, es möglicherweise wirklich Grund zur Hoffnung gab.  
Ein anderer Lichtlblick war die Tatsache, daß der Tinnitus in seinem Ohr sich immer mehr abschwächte, und auch die Schwindelattacken nahmen mehr und mehr ab. Anfang März wagte John sich das erste Mal hinaus in den noch verschneiten Park, um eine Runde zu joggen. Nachdem er heil und ohne Gleichgewichtsverlust, dafür aber mit vor Kälte glühenden Wangen und einem gewissen Stolz, wieder in sein Zimmer zurückgekehrt war, nahm er das erste Mal den Unterschied selbst wahr, der mit ihm vorging. Die dunklen Wolken, die monatelang über ihm gehangen zu haben schienen, verzogen sich langsam und ließen die Strahlen neuer Hoffnung auf seinen Geist scheinen.  
Irgendwann war Dave zu Besuch gekommen, doch John hatte seine neugewonnene Kraft nicht gleich verschwenden wollen und die Reha vorgeschoben. Als er, nachdem sein Bruder unverrichteter Dinge wieder gegangen war, in sein Zimmer zurückkehrte, hatte er eine Einladung zur Hochzeit auf seinem Kopfkissen gefunden. Anfang Mai gedachten Dave und Nancy den Bund der Ehe einzugehen - und John, eben nicht dort zu erscheinen.  
Einige Male hatte er versucht, zu Holland Kontakt aufzunehmen, doch das war vergeblich. Sein ehemaliger bester Freund wollte nicht mit ihm sprechen, und das war ein weiterer wunder Punkt, der John belastete, vielleicht sogar mehr als die Anklage.  
Dafür aber fand er in dem anderen Patienten auf dieser Station einen neuen Freund: Cameron Mitchell war während eines Luftkampfes abgeschossen und schwer verletzt worden. Der Stützpunktleiter, dieser General O'Neill, hatte Mitchell hergeholt, ebenso wie er John hergeholt hatte. Allerdings hatte er mit ersterem Pläne, aus denen diese auch keinen Hehl machte.  
Cam Mitchell sollte ein Spezialteam übernehmen, sobald er genesen war. Wenn John das richtig verstanden hatte, handelte es sich um das Team, daß O'Neill bis zu seiner Beförderung geleitet hatte. Also mußte Cam wohl einen ziemlichen Stein im Brett haben bei seinem zukünftigen Befehlshaber.  
O'Neill besuchte Mitchell oft, meist abends, wenn eigentlich bereits Bettruhe herrschte. Zu seinem zweiten Gast allerdings ... John hatte O'Neill noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen - bis zu diesem Tag ...

XOXOXO

Es war einer der ersten wirklich warmen Tage Anfang April. Tage, an denen das Wetter jederzeit kippen konnte. Doch im Moment war es herrlich. Die Sonne strahlte vom blauen Himmel, weiße Wolken zogen wie gewaltige Wattebäusche über das strahlende Blau, Vögel sangen in den Büschen. Kurz, es roch nach Frühling.  
John und Cameron hatten es sich auf der Terrasse im Erdgeschoß gemütlich gemacht und vertrieben sich die Zeit mit Kartenspielen. Wobei das Kartenspiel immer weiter in den Hintergrund rückte, sie sich statt dessen mit alten Fliegergeschichten zu übertrumpfen suchten.  
"Ich sag es dir, Shep!" Cam Mitchell hatte sich weit über den Tisch gebeugt und hielt die freie Hand beschwörend von sich. "Diese Mühle drehte eine Hundertachziger und, gerade als ich am höchsten Punkt war, fiel der Motor aus und ich stürzte senkrecht zurück Richtung Erde."  
John lachte gutgelaunt.  
Eines der typischen Pilotenmärchen, wie er sie selbst ab und an gern erzählte. Ein Funken Wahrheit handlich verpackt in eine entweder komische oder äußerst spannende Handlung. Einige wenige brachten auch durchaus bizarre Elemente ein. Aber letztendlich blieb es, was es war: ein Fliegermärchen, gestrickt aus dem gleichen Material wie das bekanntere Seemannsgarn.  
Cam fuhr fort zu erzählen, wie er versucht hatte, sein Flugzeug wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen und den Fehler zu finden.  
Die Treibstoffleitung, vermutete John. Er hatte selbst die Art Jäger geflogen, ehe man ihn in die Heli-Staffel versetzte.  
Doch er sollte nicht erfahren, ob er mit seiner Vermutung recht hatte, denn plötzlich verstummte Mitchell auf der anderen Seite des Tisches und richtete sich in seinem Rollstuhl gerade auf.  
"Sir?" Er grüßte zackig.  
John drehte sich herum, als er die Anwesenheit eines Dritten nun endlich wahrnahm.  
Hinter ihm stand ein schlanker Mann mit grauem Stoppelkopf und ernster Miene. Dennoch blitzte es in seinen Augen verräterisch jung, als er Mitchell musterte. Als sei einem Jungen ein ganz besonderer Streich gelungen ging es John augenblicklich durch den Kopf.  
"Mitchell", der Fremde nickte, richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit nun auf John. Und der fühlte sich, als würde er plötzlich in einem Computertomographen liegen. Die Augen des Mannes, gerade noch voller Schalk und Humor, erwiderten seinen Blick hart und forschend. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fühlte John sich, als könne ein anderer einfach in ihm lesen.  
"Colonel Mitchell, würden Sie bitte den Major und mich allein lassen?" fragte der Fremde dann, nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es John erschien.  
"Ja, Sir, natürlich, Sir."  
John konnte sich nicht aus diesem Blickkontakt lösen. Wieder einmal war es ihm, als sei er plötzlich eine Maus, die einer Schlange gegenüberstand. Und diese Schlange, daran bestand kein Zweifel, hieß General Jack O'Neill und hatte ihn, statt ihn in ein Gefängniskrankenhaus bringen zu lassen, nach Colorado Springs geholt. Jetzt, das spürte John, jetzt würde er endlich erfahren, warum O'Neill so gehandelt hatte.  
Cam fuhr mit seinem Rollstuhl wieder zurück ins Innere des Krankenhauses. O'Neill schloß die gläsene Terrassentür, holte sich einen der bereits aufgetürmten Stühle und setzte sich schließlich John gegenüber auf den verwaisten Platz. Wieder musterten die eigenartigen Augen ihn, schienen ihn geradezu zu sezieren. Und erst, nachdem O'Neill offensichtlich zufrieden war mit dem, was er sah, unterbrach er den Augenkontakt und lehnte sich zurück, die Hände über seinem flachen Bauch faltend.  
"Sie sind also Major John Sheppard", stellte er fest.  
John schluckte, nickte dann aber. "Ja, Sir. Und, Sir, ich wollte ..." Er stockte, als O'Neill den Kopf schüttelte.  
"Ich weiß, daß Sie sich jetzt wortreich bei mir bedanken wollen dafür, daß ich Sie vor Leavenworths Gesundheitszentrum gerettet habe", sagte er, zuckte mit den Schultern. "Gern geschehen."  
John biß sich auf die Lippen, schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Um ehrlich zu sein, Sir, würde ich lieber wissen, warum ich hergebracht wurde."  
O'Neill griff in die Brusttasche seiner Uniformjacke und holte eine Sonnenbrille hervor, die er auf die Nase setzte.  
"Warum ich Sie herholte?" wiederholte er Johns Frage. "Soweit ich weiß waren Sie der letzte, der Colonel Kawalsky gesehen und gesprochen hat. Kaw und ich waren Freunde, sehr, sehr gute und sehr, sehr alte Freunde..Und ich wollte wissen, wie seine letzten Stunden gewesen sind. Der Tod kam schnell, wie ich hörte?"  
John kniff die Lippen aufeinander, nickte aber zögernd.  
O'Neill lächelte kühl, seufzte dann aber. "Er konnte noch eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Er war im Hindukusch, um nach etwas zu suchen. Einem Hinweis, vielleicht ein Grab oder etwas ähnliches. Sehr alt, möglicherweise speziell geschützt mit allerlei exotischen Fallen. Erwähnte er Ihnen gegenüber soetwas?"  
"Ich ... ich fürchte nicht. Nein, Sir."  
Ein antikes Grab? Etwa das Grab, das die Waffenhändler als Versteck benutzt hatten? In dem Fizz und er übernachtet hatten?  
John erinnerte sich an diesen eigenartigen, russischen Bewegungsmelder. Er wußte nicht, wo das Gerät geblieben war, wenn er sich auch daran zu erinnern glaubte, daß er es in Kandahar noch bei sich gehabt hatte.  
O'Neill nickte, zog aus der anderen Brusttasche einen Zettel, der voller bräunlicher Flecken war. Getrocknetes Blut?  
John fühlte sich plötzlich deutlich unwohl, während er beobachtete, die der General diesen Zettel entfaltete.  
"Viel ist leider nicht mehr lesbar", erklärte O'Neill, beugte sich vor und reichte den Zettel an John. "Aber ich glaube, Kaw meinte Sie."  
Widerwillig griff John nach dem Zettel und versuchte zu entziffern, was dort in einer krakeligen, ohnehin schon schwer entzifferbaren Schrift noch lesbar war:  
"Janus' Grab ... Gruppe gefunden ... sind abgeschnitten ... Sheppard genau ansehen! ... holen ... schwer verletzt ..."  
John schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. "Ich weiß nicht, was er meinte, Sir", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß, als er den Zettel wieder zurückgab.  
O'Neill faltete ihn zusammen, um ihn dann einzustecken. Selbst durch seine dunklen Brillengläser war es John, als könne er die Augen ihn wieder sezieren fühlen.  
"Ich habe mir Ihre Akte angesehen, Sheppard", erklärte O'Neill, "ganz so, wie Kaw es wohl wollte. Überdurchschnittliche Leistungen, Sie könnten ein hervorragender Offizier der Air Force sein. Wenn Sie sich besser im Griff hätten."  
John verzog wieder das Gesicht.  
Warum nur beurteilten ihn immer alle nach irgendwelchen Akten? Warum war niemand wirklich bereit, ihn erst einmal kennenzulernen, ehe man sich eine Meinung über ihn bildete.  
"Die Sache allerdings", fuhr O'Neill fort und begann ganz langsam den Kopf zu schütteln, "Sie wissen, daß Ihnen Afghanistan das Genick brechen könnte, oder?"  
John senkte den Blick und nickte.  
O'Neill holte tief Atem. "Wenn ich wüßte, daß ich Ihnen vertrauen kann, Sheppard, wenn ich wüßte, was Kawalsky von Ihnen wollte, dann könnte ich Ihnen vielleicht helfen, die Afghanistan-Sache bereinigen und Sie hierher versetzen lassen. Wenn es in Ihrer Akte einen Hinweis geben würde, wenn ein Leumund zu Ihren Gunsten aussagen würde. Irgendetwas."  
"Aber es gibt keinen Leumund", ergänzte John leise.  
Er? In NORAD? Was sollte er hier? Funk oder Radar überwachen? Bürodienst?  
Hier gab es nichts, was ihn interessierte. Vielleicht, wenn sein Ohr ganz verheilt wäre und O'Neill ihn für eine der Staffeln der hiesigen Airbase haben wollte. Aber als Bodenpersonal? Nein. Soweit war John noch nicht gesunken.  
"Sie haben recht, es gibt keinen Leumund", wiederholte O'Neill. "Ich habe mit Dr. Heightmeyer über Sie gesprochen. Sie denkt, daß Sie durchaus vertrauenswürdig sind, aber bisher wenig Glück im Leben hatten."  
John richtete sich auf und schüttelte den Kopf. "Sir, wollen Sie mir einen Posten hier in NORAD anbieten? Sind Sie deshalb gekommen?" würgte er diese ewige Debatte ab.  
O'Neill hob die Brauen hinter seiner Sonnenbrille. "Sagen wir, ich brauche laufend gute Leute, denen ich vertrauen kann, hundertprozentig vertrauen kann."  
John senkte den Blick wieder und betrachtete seine Hände, die er auf seinem Schoß gefaltet hatte.  
Vor ein paar Wochen, da hatte er ebenso dagesessen wie jetzt. Und da war es sein Vater gewesen, der sprach, der ihn mit Worten niederprügelte. Aber letztendlich, das mußte er sich eingestehen, hatte sein Vater auf seine Weise recht gehabt.  
John sah auf. "Dann wissen Sie auch, daß ich nicht fliegen darf."  
O'Neill nickte. "Das ist mir bekannt. Und darum geht es auch nicht. Ich brauche keine Piloten."  
Also Innendienst, am Ende vemutlich wirklich Fluglotse. Kleinen, grünen Punkten auf einem Bildschirm zusehen, wie sie von einem Ende zum anderen blinkten, während man sich nur vorstellen konnte, daß diese Lichter Flugzeuge waren. Flugzeuge, die den Himmel durchkreuzten, die flogen, Meilen über dem Erdboden.  
Johns Herz schmerzte allein bei der Erinnerung an das, was er verloren hatte.  
Nicht mehr fliegen, vielleicht nie mehr. Das Ohr heilte langsam, viel zu langsam. Vielleicht würde es nie ganz abheilen, vielleicht ihn später irgendein anderes Gebrechen einholen. Sein Vater hatte einen erblichen Augenfehler. Wenn der auch bei ihm ausbrach, würde er sich ganz von seiner Pilotenlizenz verabschieden können.  
Nein, er konnte nicht zwischen den Stühlen sitzen, er konnte nicht den Lotsen mimen, während er sich mit jeder Faser seines Körpers zurück in die Luft sehnte, er konnte einfach nicht!  
John erinnerte sich an Kawalskys Worte, daran, daß dieser ihn irgendwo hatte unterbringen wollen. Und jetzt wurde ihm auch klar, wo - nämlich genau hier.  
Aber Kawalsky hatte nicht gewußt, daß er nicht mehr würde fliegen können. Wahrscheinlich hatte er ihn für eine Staffel vorschlagen wollen. Aber dieser Vorschlag war nun hinfällig. Es würde noch lange dauern, bis, wenn überhaupt, das Innenohr geheilt war. Und John war einfach nicht bereit, so nahe und doch so weit entfernt von seinem Traum zu leben und zu arbeiten.  
Er sah O'Neill wieder ins Gesicht, und schüttelte den Kopf. "Tut mir leid, Sir. Aber ich fürchte, ich kann Ihnen da nicht helfen."  
Falls O'Neill überrascht war, so ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. Er nickte nur und erhob sich. "Falls Ihnen noch etwas zu Kaw einfallen sollte, melden Sie sich bei mir", sagte er, wandte sich ab. Dann aber zögerte er, drehte sich noch einmal zu John um. "Das war ein einmaliges Angebot, Major. Und ich habe es wider besseren Wissens ausgesprochen. Weil ein Freund etwas in Ihnen sah."  
Diese Worte verstärkten Johns Widerstand nur noch. "Danke, aber nein, Sir. Es ehrt Sie, aber ... noch bin ich nicht bereit dazu."  
O'Neill musterte ihn noch einmal, dann ließ er John allein.


	16. Sententus

**Wüste von Nevada, 2008:**

John kam keuchend wieder zu sich und mußte sich einen Moment lang über sich selbst wundern. Er lebte noch? Wow!  
Andererseits, okay, eigentlich sollte er sich wohl weniger wundern, immerhin war er in Afghanistan ebenso schwer verwundet worden und hatte es überlebt.  
Afghanistan ... das Grab, in dem er mit Fizz übernachtet hatte.  
John verzog das Gesicht zu einer gequälten Grimasse, blinzelte dann hoch in den ausgebleichten Himmel.  
Irgendetwas raschelte im Gebüsch neben ihm. Wahrscheinlich irgendeine Maus, vielleicht ein kleiner Vogel oder sonstetwas. Nichts, worüber er sich Sorgen machen sollte.  
"Hey, Kumpel. Hol mir doch mein Handy aus dem Wagen, ja?" flüsterte er heiser zu dem Busch hinüber. "Und bei der Gelegenheit mach das Radio an. Ich will nochmal den Song hören."  
Was war er doch für ein Idiot gewesen! Nach seinem Besuch draußen in Groom Lake war ihm klar geworden, welche Chance O'Neill ihm damals geboten hatte. Er sollte kein verdammter Fluglotse werden, sondern wäre im Weltraum gewesen. Irgendwo dort oben, zwischen den Sternen. Dort, wohin er schon immer gewollt hatte.  
Aber er war damals zu sehr von einen Schuldgefühlen zerfressen worden, er hatte soviel nicht einmal geahnt, was diese Hure namens Leben ihm noch vorenthalten sollte. Und wenn er eingewilligt hätte in O'Neills widerstrebendes Angebot, dann hätte er sie nie kennengelernt.  
Das Rascheln verklang, John war wieder allein. Allein mit seinen Gedanken, seinen zerplatzten Träumen und Möglichkeiten.  
Dave und Nancy. Sein Vater. Die Air Force. Soviele, die er auf seinem steinigen Weg verletzt hatte.  
Jetzt, da er sterbend in der Wüste lag, da er sich an die vier Jahre erinnerte, die so anders verlaufen waren als die seines Gegenstückes, von dem dieser McKay gesprochen hatte, jetzt wurden auch ihm langsam die Fehler immer bewußter.  
Vielleicht hätte er sie doch getroffen. Aber anders, unter besseren Voraussetzungen, ohne sie zu verschrecken und von sich zu stoßen. Ohne daß sie vor ihm flüchtete und ihn allein ließ.  
Vielleicht hätte er so viele andere nicht verletzt, wenn es damals anders gelaufen wäre. Wenn er eben nicht O'Neills Angebot aus falsch verstandenem Stolz ablehnte und damit seinen eigenen Niedergang einleitete. Vielleicht hätte seine Familie nicht mit ihm gebrochen, vielleicht hätten seine Freunde nicht irgendwann den Punkt erreicht, an dem sie ihm nicht mehr hatten helfen können.  
Das Urteil, das er über sich selbst abgeben mußte, war ernüchternd. Denn letztendlich hatte er eine Fehlentscheidung an die andere gereiht, bis es zu seiner zweiten Natur geworden war zu scheitern. Nicht, weil die gesteckten Ziele zu hoch waren, sondern weil er keine Kraft mehr besaß.  
Das Atmen fiel ihm immer schwerer und er bekam Durst. Noch war der erträglich, aber irgendwann ...  
Was würde ihn wohl schneller umbringen? Der Wassermangel oder die Schußwunde?  
Oder, so raunte die kleine Stimme in seinem Inneren, oder würde es sein gebrochenes Herz sein?  
Er hätte damals seinem Anwalt nicht vertrauen sollen, ging ihm auf, und er hätte niemals zu Daves und Nancys Hochzeit gehen dürfen.  
Aber wenn er sich für O'Neill entschieden hätte, dann wäre er ihr nie begegnet.  
Mit diesen Gedanken glitt John zurück in die Bewußtlosigkeit ...


	17. Termine

Colorado Springs, April 2004:

"Gut", Dr. Heightmeyer blickte lächelnd von ihren Notizen auf und nickte John zu. "Ich freue mich wirklich für Sie, daß Sie so gute Fortschritte machen, John. Es wartet zwar noch eine Menge Arbeit auf meinen Nachfolger, aber ..."

John, der bis jetzt lächelnd der Therapeutin gegenüber gesessen hatte, wurde mit einem Schlag ernst. "Was soll das heißen? Sie wissen doch, für wann die Verhandlung anberaunt wurde, oder?"

Bis dahin war es nur noch ein Monat! Und gerade seine persönliche bitterste Niederlage seit Afghanistan würde in knapp einer Woche stattfinden: die Hochzeit seines Bruders und seiner Ex-Freundin.

Er gab es nicht gern zu, doch John fühlte, daß er jetzt Hilfe dringender brauchte als bisher. Jetzt stand seine Selbstbeherrschung auf dem Spiel. Würde er am Ende doch nachgeben?

Nancy war inzwischen einige Male hier gewesen und hatte ihn fast angefleht, zur Hochzeit zu kommen. Angeblich war es Daves Herzenswunsch, ihn dort zu sehen und sich mit ihm auszusöhnen. Und sie selbst konnte nur wirklich glücklich in diese Ehe gehen, wenn sie wußte, sie hatte seinen Segen.

Den allerdings konnte John ihr nicht geben, zumindest nicht reinen Gewissens. Zu sehr nagte die Erinnerung an ihre Beziehung an ihm, zu tief war die Wunde, ausgerechnet von ihr und Dave hintergangen worden zu sein.

Offen würde John das nicht zugeben, zumindest den meisten gegenüber nicht. Kate Heightmeyer war da eine Ausnahme. Er wußte selbst nicht warum, aber er vertraute ihr so sehr, wie er noch nie jemandem vertraut hatte seit seiner Mutter. Heightmeyer war es irgendwie gelungen, die Schale, die John um sein Innerstes gelegt hatte, soweit aufzuhebeln, daß sie hineinsehen konnte. Und gerade daß sie ihn nicht für das Wesen, das er eigentlich war, verspottete, ließ das zarte Pflänzchen des Vertrauens weiter wachsen.

Aber sie hatte auch keinen Hehl daraus gemacht, daß sie eigentlich wegen einer anderen Sache in Colorado weilte. Und diese Sache würde bald beginnen und sie damit fort sein.

John hatte mit seinem Anwalt gesprochen, der Heightmeyer als Gutachterin für ihn vors Kriegsgericht geladen hatte. Er sollte versuchen, den Verhandlungstermin vorverlegen zu lassen, eben weil Kate bald nicht mehr da sein würde. Bisher allerdings hatte John nichts mehr zu diesem Thema gehört.

Ein wenig, mußte er sich selbst eingestehen, hatte er Kates Abreise auch verdrängt. Gehofft, sie werde so fasziniert von ihm und seinem Fall sein, daß sie blieb, oder daß sie sich in ihrer Ehre als Therapeutin gekränkt sah, wenn sie seinen Fall abgab. Aber jetzt mußte er sich wohl mit den Tatsachen abfinden: Kate Heightmeyer würde bald nicht mehr da sein.

Allerdings zweifelte er daran, daß er zu einem anderen Psychologen ein solches Verhältnis würde aufbauen können wie zu ihr. Ob er diesem Ersatzmann so rückhaltlos würde vertrauen und sich öffnen können. Ob der überhaupt einfühlsam genug war für den nicht sonderlich spektakulären Fall John Sheppard.

Kate beugte sich vor. Ihre Finger umschlossen die seinen und rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

"Noch bin ich ja hier. Die Chancen stehen im Moment zwar gut, daß ich mich bald dem Projekt zuwenden werde, dessentwegen ich mich beworben habe, aber noch bin ich hier."

John verzog unwillig die Lippen. "Klar, das Projekt", murmelte er, konnte leichte Verachtung nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme streichen.

Kates Lächeln vertiefte sich. "Höre ich da leichte Spannungen heraus?" fragte sie gut gelaunt und richtete sich wieder auf.

"Sie müssen zugeben, diese ganze Geheimniskrämerei nervt", entgegnete John. "Erst O'Neill, dann Cam, jetzt Sie. Hey, was würde passieren, wenn einer von ihnen reden würde? Würde der Himmel einstürzen oder ich unter Gottes kleinem Zeh begraben werden?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern, lehnte sich dann zurück.

Kate lachte. "Sie sind eifersüchtig!"

John hob die Brauen.

War er das? Konnte man überhaupt auf ein Geheimnis eifersüchtig sein? War es nicht vielmehr so, daß die anderen ihn neugierig machten mit ihrer Geheimniskrämerei? Ständig wurde ihm gegenüber abgewiegelt, immer wieder dieses "Geheimnis" hervorgekramt.

Cam sonderte sich mittlerweile von ihm ab. Ständig war der Colonel mit irgendwelchen Berichten beschäftigt, die er unbedingt durchsehen wollte, ehe er seinen neuen Posten antrat.

O'Neill dagegen hatte John nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Ganz wie der General es gesagt hatte, war das Angebot, und damit auch das Treffen, einmalig gewesen. John wurde geduldet, damit er wieder gesundete, aber mehr auch nicht.

Kate neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite, während sie ihn aufmerksam betrachtete. "Haben Sie daran gedacht, daß möglicherweise Sie zu schnell geantwortet haben?" fragte sie schließlich.

John stutzte, ehe ihm einfiel, daß er ihr von dem Angebot erzählt hatte.

"Vielleicht hätten Sie die Hilfe des Generals annehmen sollen, und damit auch den neuen Posten. So wie Colonel Mitchell", fuhr Kate fort.

"Cam hat aber kein Dutzend unschuldiger Leben auf dem Gewissen", entgegnete John sofort.

Ihre Miene wurde plötzlich undurchdringlich. "Sind Sie sich da sicher?"

John stutzte. Worauf wollte sie hinaus? Daß Cams Weste ebenso dunkelrot war wie seine?

Blödsinn! Nein, das glaubte er nicht. Cam Mitchell war ein erfahrener Kampfpilot. Die wußten was sie taten.

Er zwang sich zu einem Grinsen. "Meinen Sie, Cam ist ein Mörder wie ich und wird deshalb von O'Neill gepusht? Was ist das hier? Ein Rekrutierungslager für Black OPs?"

"Ein Krankenhaus", korrigierte Kate freundlich. "Aber Ihre Bemerkung wirft ein interessantes Licht auf Sie, John. Sind Mitglieder der Black OPs für Sie Mörder?"

Gut, da hatte sie recht, mußte er zugeben.

John schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein", gestand er, "natürlich nicht."

Kates Lächeln kehrte zurück und wärmte sein Herz ein wenig. "Dann stimmt der Eintrag also und Sie wurden tatsächlich für eine solche Einheit vorgeschlagen?"

Erwischt!

John nickte, und plötzlich erschien ihm diese ganze Situation mehr als peinlich. Warum hatte er überhaupt die Sprache darauf gebracht? Wollte er Kate imponieren mit diesem Eintrag? Hatte er irgendetwas anderes im Sinn gehabt?

Kate klappte die Akte zu, seine Akte, und verstaute sie in ihrer Tasche.

"Sie werden bestimmt keine Schwierigkeiten haben mit meinem Nachfolger, John", sagte sie dann mit einem Lächeln. "Ganz sicher nicht."

Und wenn doch?

Er war sich nicht sicher, immer noch nicht. Er hatte sich an Kate Heightmeyer gewöhnt und schätzte ihre Art ihn zu therapieren, ohne daß er es wirklich bemerkte.

"Aber Sie dürfen jetzt nicht abbrechen, hören Sie?" fuhr sie fort. "Auf keinen Fall! Sie sind noch lange nicht geheilt, John, daran müssen Sie immer denken."

"Und was würde passieren, wenn ich nicht daran denke?" John ertappte sich bei einem zynischen Lächeln.

Kates Miene wurde noch ernster. Langsam begann sie den Kopf zu schütteln. "Mental sind Sie noch nicht ganz stabil, der Verlust des Fliegens, die Schuldgefühle Ihren Teamkameraden gegenüber, die Hochzeit ihres Bruders, auch die Anklage, all das zusammen drückt stärker auf Ihr Gemüt als Sie selbst glauben. Wir sind gut voran gekommen in den letzten Wochen, das stimmt. Und darum gehe ich auch nur schweren Herzens. Aber wenn Sie jetzt abbrechen, könnte das mentale Auswirkungen haben. John, ich habe Sie als einen der geistig stärksten Menschen erlebt, die ich je kennengelernt habe, aber Ihre Belastungsgrenze ist mehr als erreicht worden."

John runzelte die Stirn. "Meinen Sie, ich würde zerbrechen?"

"Das nicht, nein. Zumindest hoffe ich es." Gerade hatte sie sich noch erheben wollen, doch jetzt lehnte sie sich wieder zurück und schlug die Beine übereinander. "Aber der Verlust des Fliegens hat Sie härter getroffen als Sie selbst denken. Wenn Sie abbrechen, könnte es sein, daß Sie sich einer Ersatzbefriedigung hingeben, und das würde die ganze Therapie sinnlos machen."

John lachte bitter auf. "Reden Sie von Drogen? Oh Mann, das letzte Mal war ich high, als ich noch zur Highschool ging. Das ist nichts gegen das Fliegen, absolut gar nichts. Nein, ich werde ganz sicher nicht drogenabhängig!"

Kate sah ihn an, und einen Moment lang glaubte John, sie habe ihm noch etwas sagen wollen. Doch dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und erhob sich. "Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, würde ich zu unserem nächsten Termin meinen Nachfolger mit einladen. Auf diese Weise können Sie beide sich kennenlernen, ohne sich gleich zu nahe zu kommen."

Und wieder lag der Mühlstein auf Johns Herzen.

Warum nur wollte sie gehen? Warum konnte sie nicht warten, bis er soweit war?

"Ich verspreche ihnen, John, Dr. Garrison wird ihnen weder den Kopf abreißen, noch Sie anderweitig beleidigen oder demütigen. Er ist ein guter Freund und angenehmer Kollege, glauben Sie mir."

John seufzte ergeben.

Er würde sie nicht mehr umstimmen können, und er wußte es. Er konnte nur hoffen, daß sie tatsächlich recht hatte. Er allerdings hatte so seine Bedenken.

"Und sagen Sie Ihrem Anwalt noch einmal Bescheid wegen der Vorverlegung des Termins, ja?"

John nickte wieder, und beobachtete schweren Herzens, wie Kate Heightmeyer sein Krankenzimmer verließ ...


	18. Ein unerwarteter Gast

Eine Woche vor der Hochzeit:

John kehrte müde zurück in sein Zimmer.

Heute lag ein körperlich sehr anstrengender Tag hinter ihm, mit vielen Übungen und leider auch einem kleinen Rückschlag:

Seit er morgens aufgestanden war spielte sein Gleichgewichtssinn wieder verrückt. An Jogging war heute gar nicht zu denken gewesen, und auch das Reha-Training, dem er sich unterzog, hatte ihn heute mehr belastet als sonst.

Der Therapeut glaubte, daß es vielleicht an dem leicht veränderten Luftdruck durch die steigenden Außentemperaturen lag. John hoffte, daß dem so war. Denn wenn nicht, wäre seine lange Regenerationsphase bis hierher vollkommen umsonst gewesen. Und wenn er vor Gericht mußte, wollte er auf seinen eigenen Füßen das Gebäude betreten und nicht in einem Rolltstuhl. Soviel Stolz war ihm jedenfalls geblieben ...

Als er die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnete, roch er sofort, daß etwas anders war, glaubte aber, Cam Mitchell habe sich zu ihm geschlichen. Denn es roch nach Pizza, und der Colonel und er hatten bereits des öfteren verschiedene Lieferdienste bemüht und dann kleine Festgelage veranstaltet. Meist auf seinem Zimmer, einfach, weil er weiter weg vom Schwesternzimmer residierte als Cam.

Als John jedoch, sich auf seinen Gehstock stützend, das Krankenzimmer betrat, war es nicht ein schlemmender Mitchell, der ihn erwartete, sondern ... David Sheppard jr., sein Bruder.

John erstarrte, als er den anderen sah. Einen Moment lang wollte er kehrt machen und das Zimmer wieder verlassen, so wie er es das letzte Mal getan hatte, als Dave hier aufgetaucht war.

Doch dieses Mal war sein Bruder kleverer gewesen und erst abends gekommen. John hatte somit keine Ausrede mehr als daß er müde war. Und da kannte Dave ihn besser, daß wußten sie beide. John hatte es schon immer geliebt, lange wachzubleiben, selbst wenn er müde war.

"Hey, John", begrüßte Dave ihn mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

John schluckte einmal, es mußte wohl die wütende Antwort sein, jedenfalls rumorte es in seinem Magen, und das war sicher nicht der verlockende Duft frisch gebackener Pizza.

"Was willst du hier?" fragte er endlich.

Dave sah ihn forschend an, dann blieb sein Blick an seinem Gehstock hängen. Seine Stirn furchte sich, ehe er sich offensichtlich ins Hier und Jetzt zurückrief.

"Mit dir sprechen. Ich hab ein Friedensangebot dabei." Wieder dieses verschämte Grinsen, während Dave die Pizzaschachtel hob. "Salami mit Pep, so wie du sie magst."

In John stiegen unwillkürlich Erinnerungen auf.

Ihre Mutter hatte, regelmäßig wenn der Haussegen bei den Sheppards schief hing, ihre beiden Söhne zum Italiener mitgenommen. Dort durften sie sich dann mit allen möglichen Köstlichkeiten vollstopfen, von Pasta bis zum Speiseeis.

Der kleine John hatte schnell verstanden, was es mit diesen Ausflügen ins Schlemmerparadies auf sich hatte, dennoch war er mitgegangen, wenn auch meist mit anfänglich flauem Gefühl. Wie es Dave gegangen war wußte er dagegen bis heute nicht.

"Ganz wie Mum, was?" bemerkte er endlich. "Schlechtes Gewissen?"

"Könnte man sagen. Du machst es einem auch nicht gerade leicht, John." Dave sah ihn wieder an, ihm direkt ins Gesicht. "Ich wußte allerdings nicht, daß es noch so schlimm aussieht bei dir", fügte er schließlich hinzu, zu dem Gehstock nickend.

"Vorsichtsmaßnahme, mehr nicht." In bester Charlie-Chaplin-Manier schwang John den Stock und tat einen Schritt ... und prompt setzte wieder das Schwindelgefühl ein.

So schnell wie möglich stieß er den Stock wieder auf den Fußboden und atmete unwillkürlich auf, als er sich wieder stabilisiert fühlte.

Als er aufblickte sah er, daß Dave aufgesprungen war, bereit ihm zu Hilfe zu eilen. Und augenblicklich bleckte John die Zähne.

"Danke, es geht wieder. Manchmal ist es lustig, wie andere springen können, spielt man Seemann."

"Das war kein Spiel!" Daves Brauen zogen sich wieder zusammen. Eine steile Falte wuchs auf seiner Stirn. "John, verdammt! Für einen Moment sahst du aus wie dein eigener Tod!"

Auch um Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen humpelte John zu seinem Bett hinüber und ließ sich, innerlich erleichtert seufzend, darauf nieder.

Diesen Ausrutscher hatte er Dave sicher nicht zeigen wollen, verdammt! Warum nur mußte er immer den starken Mann spielen, wenn sein Bruder auftauchte?

"Mein Innenohr wurde verletzt, falls du das nicht wußtest", sagte er endlich und blickte trotzig auf.

Dave zögerte einen Moment, dann nickte er und ließ sich wieder auf dem Besucherstuhl nieder. Doch noch immer war er etwas blaßer unter seiner Solariumsbräune.

"Also? Was willst du hier?" mauerte John weiter an der Mauer, hinter der er sich hervorragend würde verbergen können, wenn sie fertig war. "Du bist doch sicher nicht neuerdings Pizzabote, oder? Laut den hiesigen Zeitungen laufen die Geschäfte doch gut."

Dave kniff die Lippen aufeinander, wandte aber endlich seinen Blick ab. "Ich wollte mit dir sprechen. Zwischen uns sollte es nichts geben, denkts du nicht?"

"Oh, gibt es denn etwas zwischen uns?" ätzte John.

Dave seufzte, wobei seine Schultern sich hoben und senkten. Dann begann er zu nicken. "Okay, mach mir Vorwürfe, John. Tritt mir in den Hintern! Schlag mich! Schrei mich an! Ich weiß, daß ich mit Nan Mist gebaut habe."

Johns Blick wurde noch einige Grade kühler, während sein Herz wieder still zu bluten begann. "Der perfekte sheppardsche Vorzeigesohn gibt einen Fehler zu? Wow! Ich muß in einer parallelen Welt gelandet sein, daß ich das noch erlebe!"

"Das ist nicht ganz fair von dir, John. Du bist derjenige, der bei Nacht und Nebel verschwunden ist vor zwei Jahren. Und du wußtest, daß Nan und ich gute Freunde waren."

"Gute Freunde, ja, aber nicht, daß ihr zwei gleich loslegt!" John hob langsam seine Stimme bei diesen Worten. "Und was das Verschwinden angeht ... falls du es vergessen hast, ich bin immer noch bei der Air Force. Meine Einheit wurde verlegt als Teil einer damals geheimen Mission. Nan wußte, daß man mich auf die Bewerber-Liste gesetzt hatte."

"Denkst du, daß sie es wußte, hat es einfacher für sie gemacht? Sie kam damals zu uns, raus auf die alte Ranch. Im strömenden Regen und vollkommen aufgelöst. Sie war davon überzeugt, daß du dich für irgendein Himmelfahrtskommando gemeldet hattest und sie dich nicht wiedersehen würde."

"Und du hast sie dann ja sehr gut getröstet, nicht wahr?" John blinzelte gegen das Brennen seiner Augen an, atmete an dem Knoten in seiner Kehle vorbei.

Er hatte Nancy verloren. Allerdings wußte er auch nicht, was er anders hätte machen sollen. Das Vertrauen brechen? Ihr alles erzählen und damit seine Vorgesetzten noch mehr gegen sich aufbringen? Es ging damals um seine Beförderung. Und letztendlich, wenn alles wie geplant gelaufen wäre, dann hätte auch Nancy davon profitiert als Ehefrau eines Offiziers der Air Force.

"Falls es dich interessiert, es hat noch Monate gedauert, ehe wir zusammenkamen." Daves Stimme war kühl.

Er hatte sich das damals alles gut ausgemalt, darauf gehofft, daß es auch klappen würde. Als Captain war er damals in die Kampfzone verlegt worden, und einige Monate später wurde er dann endlich Major. Es gab nicht viele in seiner Einheit, die geglaubt hatten, daß er diese Beförderung tatsächlich erhalten würde, eher daß er wieder alles wegen irgendeiner Nichtigkeit aufs Spiel setzte, so wie er es schon so oft getan hatte ...

"Es kam kein Lebenszeichen von dir. Und irgendwann ..." Daves Blick glitt in für John unerreichbare Fernen. "Irgendwann ist es dann passiert. Gewollt haben wir beide es nicht, glaub es oder nicht."

Er wußte, daß sein Bruder die Wahrheit sagte. John kannte Dave fast so gut wie sich selbst. Und genau darum wußte er es auch. So wie er wußte, daß die beiden sich von Anfang an gemocht hatten. Schon als er Nancy damals das erste Mal mit nach Hause brachte, damals noch im College, hatte er es gesehen, aber nicht wahr haben wollen, daß ausgerechnet sein Bruder sein möglicher Konkurrent sein sollte.

"Und was willst du jetzt?" fragte John mit einem bitteren Geschmack im Mund.

Dave seufzte wieder. "Ich möchte dich bitten, zu unserer Trauung zu kommen. Nan wünscht es sich so sehr, und sie hoffte, du wirst uns deinen Segen geben ..."

Wieder begannen seine Augen zu brennen. John rieb sich die Nasenwurzel als litte er unter Kopfschmerzen. Dabei rieb er nur die Tränen fort.

"Bitte, John." Eine Hand, Daves Hand, legte sich auf seine Schulter. "Wir wünschen es uns beide. Wir sind doch eine Familie."

Wann hatte er das das letzte Mal gehört? Das mußte am letzten Tag gewesen sein. Der letzte Tag, den die Brüder Sheppard mit ihrer Mutter verbracht hatten.

"Bitte ..."

John wußte, er sollte es nicht tun. Doch er nickte.


End file.
